Veil Of Night
by kkkly
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Detektif Richard Wilder alias Park Chanyeol ditunjuk untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita bernama Joy Parker, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah salah satu tersangka paling potensialnya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki hubungan cinta satu malam dengannya. Kredibilitas seorang Chanyeol dipertaruhkan dalam kasus ini.
1. Teaser

**_SINOPSIS_**

* * *

Biasanya Bryce Wilde alias Byun Baekhyun sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai perencana pesta pernikahan, tapi membantu Joy Parker mempersiapkan pernikahan merupakan mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan. Joy wanita yang sangat menyebalkan, luar biasa cerewet, dan tak pernah puas.

Tiba-tiba Joy tewas terbunuh, dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam persiapan pesta pernikahan itu dicurigai sebagai pelakunya. Masalahnya, hampir semua orangㅡmulai dari pembuat kue dan penata bunga sampai ke perias dan penjahit gaunㅡmempunyai alasan masing-masing untuk bergembira karena kematiannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau ikut-ikutan, terutama sejak tahu dirinya termasuk tersangka.

Saat ditugaskan menangani kasus itu, Detektif Richard Wilder menemukan terlalu banyak bukti yang mengarah ke terlalu banyak tersangka. Ia juga memiliki konflik kepentingan, karena terlibat hubungan asmara semalam dengan Baekhyun sebelum kematian Joy.

Baekhyun ternyata sempat melihat si pelaku, dan di tengah upaya mengungkapkan identitas si pelaku, hubungannya dengan si Detektif alias Park Chanyeol semakin dekat. Namun si pelaku kembali beraksi, dan mengincar Baekhyun yang tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

•••

 **Main Character**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Nama Asing**

 _ **B** ryce **W** ilde_

 **Lahir**

 _ **B** ucheon, 6 Mei 1988_

(30 tahun)

 **Pekerjaan**

 _Perencana Pesta_

 _Pemilik Premier Event Organizer_

 **Orangtua**

 _ **B** ryant **W** ilde dan **A** lice **W** ilde_

 _(bercerai)_

 **Tinggi Badan**

 _174_

 **Berat Badan**

 _58_

 **Golongan Darah**

 _O_

 **Latar Belakang**

Byun Baekhyun merupakan seorang perencana pesta, anak satu-satunya dari pernikahan Bryant dan Alice yang kandas ketika Baekhyun berusia 13 tahun. Wilde adalah marga dari ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya adalah orang Korea. Semenjak itu Baekhyun tumbuh dan berkembang di bawah asuhan ibunya seorang diri, membuat dirinya besar dengan pribadi sedikit feminin. Baekhyun atau saat ini lebih dikenal dengan Bryce pernah menikah dengan wanita asal Virginia bernama Ainsley, namun pernikahan itu adalah sebuah paksaan dari ayahnya yang menginginkan sebuah merger bisnis, dan ketika Ainsley mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah penyuka sesama jenis, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai secara baik-baik. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertarik dengan seseorang, tetapi sejak pertemuannya dengan seorang lelaki bernama Richard Wilder, hidup Baekhyun seketika berubah drastis. Kehadiran Richard yang ternyata merupakan seorang detektif polisi itu membuat perasaan dan pikiran Baekhyun terombang-ambing, menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri, apalagi ketika suatu kasus yang menjadikan Baekhyun dan Richard semakin sering bertemu.

•••

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Nama Asing**

 _ **R** ichard **W** ilder_

 **Lahir**

 _ **S** eoul, 27 November 1983_

 _(35 tahun)_

 **Pekerjaan**

 _Detektif Kepolisian_

 **Orangtua**

 _ **M** r dan **M** rs Park (kandung)_

 _Keluarga **W** ilder (angkat_)

 **Tinggi Badan**

 _185_

 **Berat Badan**

 _70_

 **Golongan Darah**

 _A_

 **Latar Belakang**

Chanyeol adalah seorang perantau yang lahir di Seoul dan memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan kepolisian di Amerika. Nama Wilder berasal dari orang tua angkatnya selama dia tinggal di Amerika. Awalnya Richard alias Chanyeol bertugas di wilayah Atlanta, namun karena adanya promosi kenaikan pangkat, Chanyeol akhirnya dipindahkan ke Hopewell dan didapuk menjadi seorang detektif polisi. Chanyeol pernah menikah dengan seorang wanita, dia juga pernah berkali-kali menjalin asmara dengan wanita hingga tinggal bersama dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, kehidupan asmara Chanyeol tidak semulus pekerjaannya, berkali-kali Chanyeol harus menelan hasil pahit akibat percintaannya yang kandas. Hingga akhirnya pertemuannya dengan Bryce Wilde alias Baekhyun lah yang membuat Chanyeol segera merasakan hal berbeda, dan tertarik dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol cukup memiliki obsesi dengan Baekhyun terutama dengan kakinya yang indah. Chanyeol yang nekad menjalani percintaan satu malam dengan Baekhyun dihari mereka baru saling berkenalan akhirnya mendapatkan masalah karena sebuah kasus yang menimpa Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka terancam tidak berjalan mulus karena kekecewaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol yang percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang berada dibalik kasus. Tapi dibalik itu, Chanyeol justru berusaha keras agar Baekhyun tersingkir dari daftar para tersangka.

•••

 **Park Sooyung**

 **as**

 ** _Joy Parker_**

 **Lahir**

 _ **G** eorgia, 3 September 1990_

 **Pekerjaan**

 _Sosialita_

 **Orangtua**

 _ **I** rene **P** arker dan **S** uho **P** arker_

 **Tinggi Badan**

 _168_

 **Berat Badan**

 _43_

 **Golongan Darah**

 _A_

 **Latar Belakang**

Joy Parker dikenal orang yang keras kepala. Terbiasa hidup menjadi anak tunggal keluarga Parker, membuat Joy tumbuh menjadi orang yang harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Joy merupakan tunangan dari Sean Dennison, anak dari Senator Negara Bagian, Douglas Dennison serta ibunya yang merupakan politisi wanita berpengaruh, Sandara Dennison. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan lagi, Joy akan resmi menjadi keluarga Dennison setelah melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sean. Premier dipilih Joy sebagai perancang pesta pernikahannya dan Baekhyun yang menangani vendornya. Selama memutuskan berbagai hal soal perancangan pernikahannya, Joy sangat mendetail dan menginginkan segalanya benar-benar sempurna hingga pernikahannya dapat menjadi impian dan dicontoh orang-orang lain. Namun justru sikap labilnya menjerumuskan pernikahannya menjadi bencana. Hingga suatu hari setelah pertemuan dengan para vendor dan memecat Baekhyun sebagai perencana pestanya, Joy terbunuh di aula resepsi pernikahannya sendiri, dan pelakunya sangat sulit ditemukan, karena semua orang memiliki motif.

•••

* * *

•••

 **OTHER CAST**

Alice Wilde - **_OC_**

Bryant Wilde - **_OC_**

Sersan Kris - ** _Kris Wu_**

Kim Yeri - ** _Kim Yeri (RV)_**

Sandara Dennison - ** _Sandara Park_**

Douglas Dennison - **_OC_**

Sean Dennison - ** _Yook Sungjae (BTOB)_**

Peach Reynolds - **_OC_**

Nancy - **_Nancy (Momoland)_**

Kasper Delaney - ** _Kasper (SM)_**

Nathalie - **_Kim Taeyeon (GG)_**

Jennifer Kwon - ** _Yuri Kwon (GG)_**

Roxanne - ** _Im Yoona (GG)_**

Sunny Lee - ** _Sunny (GG)_**

Irene Parker - ** _Bae Joohyun (RV)_**

Suho Parker - **Kim Junmyeon (EXO)**

Letnan Aiden - ** _Lee Donghae (SJ)_**

Detektif Jeremy - **_Kim Yesung (SJ)_**

Jessica Wu - ** _Jessica Jung_**

Gretchen Gibson - **_OC_**

Sadie's Owner - **_Henry Lau_**

Daniel Gillespie - ** _Kang Daniel (WannaOne)_**

•••

* * *

 **Adapted from a Novel by Linda Howard**

 **Veil Of Night**

 **(Cadar Kelabu)**

 **2010**

RnR?


	2. 1

**Veil of Night  
** **by becklypark  
Adapted from a Novel by Linda Howard**

 **Cast** **  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Sooyoung (Joy)  
others**

 **Rate** **  
M (Mature)**

 **Genre** **  
Romance, Misteri, Suspense.**

 **Disclaimer  
** **Adaptasi dari novel Veil of Night karya Linda Howard. Banyak perubahan cerita namun tidak mengubah alur. Hanya beberapa karakter tokoh, asal-usul dan sebagainya untuk kepentingan keserasian tokoh cerita.  
Happy reading  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **1**_

* * *

 **.**

 **ENAM** pernikahan dalam lima hari. _Astaga Naga_.

Yang bisa Byun Baekhyun pikirkan hanyalah bahwa ibunya, Alice— sekaligus rekan bisnisnya dalam Premier, perusahaan perencana pesta yang _harus_ dipekerjakan di area Atlanta dan sekitarnya jika ingin membuat para tamu terkesan—pasti menenggak dua atau bahkan dua belas sloki sampanye martini saat menerima begitu banyak pesanan pekerjaan yang waktunya sangat berdekatan. Pasti tidak akan seburuk ini jika proyek-proyek tersebut bukan pesta pernikahan: sekedar pesta bisa disebut sederhana jika dibandingkan pernikahan, karena relatif bebas dari pergolakan emosional. Sementara itu, pernikahan penuh dengan seluruh emosi yang ada pada diri manusia. Bukan hanya para pengantin wanita yang merepotkan; para ibu pengantin wanita, para ibu pengantin pria, pengiring utama, para pengiring lain, orangtua anak penabur bunga dan pembawa cincin, para sepupu yang tidak diundang ke pesta perikahan, warna apa yang harus dipilih, tanggal, lokasi, _jenis huruf_ menyebalkan pada kartu-kartu undangan sialan...

"Bryce Wilde," si petugas memanggil nama asingnya—Wilde adalah nama belakang dari ayahnya yang berdarah Virginia asli, sedangkan Byun adalah marga dari ibunya yang berkebangsaan Korea—menyela pikiran-pikiran Baekhyun yang semakin tertekan dan panik.

Suara petugas itu terlalu ceria. Tidakkah dia sadar, terdengar ceria sama sekali tidak pantas bagi seseorang yang bertugas menerima pembayaran denda atas pelanggaran lalu lintas? Mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika harus menuntut si petugas untuk berbicara dengan nada suram, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengesankan sedang bosan atau datar, bukannya bersenang-senang karena menerima uang seseorang.

Baekhyun menekan kekesalannya; sebenarnya itu lebih disebabkan beban kerja yang nyaris mustahil dia tanggung, yang menunggunya minggu depan, bukan karena harus membayar denda akibat mengebut. Yang membuatnya semakin tertekan adalah fakta bahwa _karena_ mereka bekerja begitu keras, dia lupa mengirim uang denda karena mengebut. Dan hari ini adalah tenggat pembayaran, jadi pilihannya adalah pergi dari pekerjaannya sebentar—yang pada akhirnya akan membuatnya semakin tertekan—atau menerima surat resmi penahanan. Yeah, itu pasti mengurangi stres yang dia rasakan.

Datang terlambat adalah kesalahannya. Jika kota Hopewell, tempat tinggal Baekhyun adalah lokasi dia menerima surat tilang, sudah bisa menerima pembayaran _online,_ dia tidak perlu susah payah begini. Namun, ternyata sebaliknya. Dia bangkit, menyerahkan uang tunainya tanpa bersuara, dan semenit kemudian sudah menyebrangi aula, surat tilangnya sudah terlupakan karena sudah tercoret dari daftar kewajibannya.

Dia melirik jam tangan. Waktu yang dia miliki cukup untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju janji berikutnya—menemui Joy Parker, perempuan jalang sepanjang masa, dan salah satu alasan mengapa enam pernikahan dalam jangka waktu lima hari menjadi seperti film _Mission Impossible_ —Misi yang mustahil. Namun, pernikahan Joy bukan salah satu dari enam pesta ini; bahkan tidak akan berlangsung sampai bulan depan, tetapi Joy terlalu banyak menyita waktu mereka dengan perilaku histeris dan keputusan yang selalu berubah. Salah seorang pengiring pengantin bahkan sudah mendampratnya—mendamprat Joy, bukan Baekhyun—dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun. Biasanya, apa pun yang pengantin wanita inginkan, para pendukung pesta pernikahan hanya akan mengertakkan gigi dan menjalaninya. Bahkan saat mengundurkan diri, mereka akan memberikan alasan-alasan yang sopan. Namun, gadis ini tidak. Dia mengutarakan kekesalannya kepada Joy dengan sengit dan mengungkapkan secara blak-blakan.

Saat pertikaian meledak, Baekhyun mundur sejenak, membiarkan dirinya tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangan penuh kemenangan. Kemudian dia mengendalikan ekspresinya dan kembali untuk melerai pertarungan saling menjambak dan mencolok mata. Dia pasti senang melihat Joy dengan mata memar, tetapi bisnis adalah bisnis.

Jika tidak begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia pasti akan berjalan lebih cepat. Tetapi, saat pintu berayun keluar, dia terperanjat dan menabrak sesosok lelaki tinggi, berambut gelap, dan bersetelan jas bewarna gelap yang memasuki koridor. Baekhyun berseru "Umph!" Tabrakan itu menjatuhkan tas kerja dari tangannya hingga terseret jauh dilantai keramik kelabu. Dia merasakan sebelah kakinya, yang mengenakan pantofel kulit casual yang memiliki sedikit hak berukuran tiga sentimeter, mulai tergelincir. Dalam kepanikan, otomatis dia menyambar lengan lelaki itu untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Lengannya yang bebas terselip ke dalam jas si lelaki yang terbuka, dan dia mencengkram kain kemeja lelaki itu, berpegangan sekuat tenaga. Sisi lengannya menyapu sesuatu yang sangat keras, dan sekilas tampak sebuah benda dari kulit sebelum dia mengenali dengan terkejut bahwa itu adalah _sarung pistol_ , diikuti oleh _pistol_ , kemudian _polisi_. Mengingat dia sedang berada di balai kota. Kesimpulan itu logis sekaligus tepat.

Lengan yang Baekhyun cengkram mengeras bagaikan besi saat lelaki itu segera menahan tubuhnya dengan tegang. Si polisi setengah berputar, dengan sebelah lengan meluncur melingkari pinggang Baekhyun untuk menangkapnya. Selama sesaat, tak lebih dari sedetik saat menyeimbangkan tubuh kembali, tubuh Baekhyun dipeluk erat oleh tubuh lelaki yang sangat hangat, sangat padat, dan begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan setelah Baekhyun memijak lantai dengan seimbang, tetapi tidak mundur. Tidak terburu-buru mundur, sebenarnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya bergetar. "Wow. Fiuh." Degup jantungnya, yang berpacu begitu cepat karena tabrakan dan nyaris jatuh, terasa begitu bertalu-talu mengetuk tulang-tulang rusuknya dengan begitu keras, sehingga dia bisa merasakan suara bedebum. Genangan air di lantai balai kota bisa dianggap lazim pada hari yang luar biasa menyebalkan ini, namun hal terakhir yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah pergelangan kaki patah atau semacam itu. Bahkan terkilir pun, sekarang, akan menjerumuskan Premier ke dalam bencana yang pasti tak mampu mereka tangani.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _nak_?"

Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk saat bicara, dan napasnya—beraroma permen karet mint, berhembus ke pelipis Baekhyun. Suaranya berjenis bariton yang hangat, sedikit parau sehingga mampu mengubah jenis suara itu dari sendu menjadi sesuatu... yang _lebih_. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang lebih, tetapi dia merasakannya—Tunggu sebentar. Benarkah laki-laki itu memanggilnya _nak_?

Apakah dia benar-benar terlihat semuda _itu_?

Baekhyun menekan reaksi kesal awalnya. Lencana lelaki itu menjelaskan panggilan "Nak". Sebenarnya, hampir di seluruh penjuru daerah selatan, semua lelaki bisa mendapatkan panggilan tersebut. Pria itu tidak berkomentar tentang penampilan Baekhyun. Dia polisi, pelayan publik dengan perilaku terpuji. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, dan menyadari bahwa dia belum melepaskan cengkraman di lengan maupun kemeja si polisi. Dia memaksa jari-jarinya melepaskan kemeja sekaligus lengan si polisi, dan mundur untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Saya baik-baik saja," dia menjawab sambil sedikit mendongak untuk menatap lelaki itu. "Terima kasih sudah mencegah saya jatuh. Saya tidak memperhatikan jalan." Sebagian kecil otaknya, bagian yang menyimpan hormon-hormon dan keputusan-keputusan irasional, mengeluarkan lolongan serigala. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gerah dan terlalu bergairah. _Sialan_ , pria itu berwajah tampan, sama sekali tidak terlihat kekanakan, seperti memiliki kekuatan dan aura kompetisi dari sosok-sosok pria kebanyakan. Ada pria-pria kekanakan, dan ada pria-pria dewasa. Ini _pria dewasa sejati_. Dia lelaki yang memiliki _sesuatu_ , potensi utuh yang merupakan gabungan dari daya tarik seksual, kedewasaan, dan kekuatan.

Lelaki itu memberikan senyuman sekilas, manis dan alamiah, bibirnya menekuk dengan santai. "Denah bangunan ini tidak begitu bagus, dilihat dari lalu lintasnya."

"Jangan sebut-sebut _lalu lintas_ di depanku," Baekhyun menyahut, nyaris mendesah.

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas mengetahui dari mana Baekhyun berjalan, dan senyumnya sedikit melebar. Baekhyun menyukai senyuman itu lebih daripada yang seharusnya.

Dalam bisnisnya, Baekhyun bertemu banyak pria—sayangnya Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita sampai kapanpun karena ketertarikan seksualnya bukan seperti pria normal lainnya. Sayangnya, mereka biasanya akan menikah. Tidak selalu, tentu saja, tetapi memerlukan sesuatu yang istimewa agar perhatiannya tersedot seperti ini: penampilan tertentu, reaksi kimiawi yang tidak disangka-sangka... dan sejujurnya, sudah sangat lama dia tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki mana pun.

Saat ini pun dia tidak sempat. Dia benar-benar harus bergegas. Jika tidak, dia akan terlambat.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Maaf saya hampir menjatuhkan Anda." Dia memberikan anggukan kepala cepat kepada si polisi sopan itu, suatu ucapan selamat berpisah yang ramah—tetapi tidak _terlalu_ ramah, kemudian memandang berkeliling untuk mencari tas kerjanya yang jatuh. Tas itu terseret menyebrangi aula yang luas, berhenti saat membentur dinding seberang. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa meraihnya, seorang lelaki bercelana jins kotor dan kaus dekil yang membungkus badannya membungkuk dan meraih tas itu dengan sukarela. "Ini dia, _sir_ ," lelaki itu berkata, mengulurkan tas kerja tipis itu kepadanya dengan sebelah tangan kurus, disertai senyuman manis yang menggelikan bagi wajah sekeras itu.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berkata sambil meraih pegangan tasnya, memberikan senyuman yang lebih hangat kepada si lelaki kumal daripada yang dia berikan kepada si polisi. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada si lelaki kumal, jadi sepertinya bersikap baik kepadanya tidak seberbahaya bersikap baik kepada si polisi. Saat berjalan menyusuri aula, Baekhyun menilai betapa konyol alasannya, jika dipikirkan secara logis. Tetapi, alasannya kuat jika berdasarkan firasat lelakinya. Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk si polisi, tidak memiliki waktu untuk tertarik kepada lelaki itu, jadi dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang mungkin menarik perhatian.

Saat berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun hampir yakin bahwa si polisi memperhatikannya, tetapi tidak berani berbalik. Tak _perlu_ berbalik, dia nyaris bisa merasakan tatapan si polisi menusuk punggungnya dengan telak.

* * *

Baekhyun buru-buru keluar menuju lapangan parkir, menggunakan _remote_ untuk membuka kunci Jaguarnya yang bewarna kelabu seperti baja, bahkan sebelum mencapai mobil itu. Hampir dalam sekali gerakan dia membuka pintu, melempar tas kerja ke kursi penumpang, dan menyelinap ke belakang kemudi. Yang selanjutnya dia lakukan adalah menekan tombol kunci pintu, suatu tindakan berjaga-jaga yang sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan saking sering dilakukan. Sambil memutar kunci dengan sebelah tangan, dia memasang sabuk pengaman dengan tangan satunya.

Dia tidak membutuhkan sebuah surat tilang lagi, jadi dia terus mengawasi spidometer. Dia tidak akan mengebut, terutama dalam perjalanan menuju pertemuan dengan Joy Parker. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menjaga mobilnya menuju arah yang tepat. Bahkan saat itu pun dia memikirkan ide untuk menelepon ibunya dan berbohong, _"Aku baru saja muntah, mengalami ruam, dan mungkin cacar air. Bisakah Mom menggantikan aku bertemu dengan Joy?"_ Apa pedulinya jika Alice sedang sibuk mengurusi detail-detail terakhir untuk pesta pernikahan besok, dan harus mengikuti acara gladi resik? Alice-lah yang dulu menerima Joy sebagai klien, jadi tentu saja dia harus mengalami juga kehebohan menghadapi perempuan itu.

Baekhyun mendesah. Tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada ibunya. Yah, mungkin dia tidak tega. Jelas dia tidak terburu-buru ingin bertemu Joy, salah seorang sosok paling sulit dihadapi dalam bisnis, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan sisi _terburuk_ beberapa orang. Kadang-kadang, klien bisa puas sejak awal hingga akhir, tetapi sering kali salah seorang pengantin perempuan akan membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa menikah di gedung pengadilan atau kapel yang buka sepanjang malam di Vegas lebih menyenangkan. Namun, dia cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengungkapkannya terang-terangan. Lagi pula, pesta-pesta pernikahan adalah mata pencariannya.

Hari ini pertemuan dengan Joy berlangsung di kantor Premier, di Buckhead. Namun, besok ada beberapa pertemuan konsultasi—dengan katering, pembuat kue, dan perangkai bunga—yang akan berlangsung di gedung resepsi di Hopewell. Pesanan-pesanan penting Joy telah disampaikan beberapa bulan, tetapi ada beberapa keputusan yang harus dibuat pada menit-menit terakhir, dan si _bridezilla_ memutuskannya dengan lambat. Seharusnya pengantin perempuan mengunjungi vendor-vendor itu untuk melangsungkan suatu pertemuan dan bukannya malah membuat mereka semua datang mengunjunginya. Dalam pikirannya, dia adalah sosok penting, dan artinya orang-orang yang harus mengunjunginya, bukan sebaliknya.

Ini pesta pernikahan besar dan mahal—pengantin prianya adalah putra Senator Negara Bagian—jadi mereka semua setuju. Dan biasanya, pengantin wanita bersikeras agar Baekhyun juga hadir. Joy Parker sering sekali bersikeras. Besok pasti akan menjadi satu hari yang menyebalkan lagi, hanya karena berhadapan dengan Joy. Ditambah, Baekhyun harus menangani pesta pernikahan pertama dari enam-pesta-pernikahan-dalam-waktu-lima-hari. Meskipun Alice yang bertanggung jawab atas pesta itu, pasti akan ada beberapa keadaan darurat pada menit-menit terakhir yang membutuhkan bantuan tambahan. Bahkan meskipun dia hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan menelepon pengganti darurat limusin yang bewarna salah atau tidak bisa distarter, atau gadis penabur bunga yang memuntahi pengantin pria sehingga si pengantin pria membutuhkan tuksedo baru. Pada hari pernikahan, mereka harus siap terhadap segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Baekhyun tiba di kantor hanya lima menit sebelum jadwal pertemuan. Biasanya, Joy sudah ada di sana, menunggu di ruang kerjanya. Nancy, asistennya, duduk di meja luar yang dipenuhi buku, potongan-potongan bahan, dan foto-foto. Dia memberikan eskpresi simpati yang berlebihan kepada Baekhyun, sekaligus frustasi, sambil mengangguk ke arah pintu ruang kerja.

Baekhyun menegakkan pundak dan memutar pegangan pintu. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melangkah ke dalam ruangan sebelum Joy menoleh, dengan wajah cantik yang memancarkan ketidakpuasan. Joy benar-benar memesona: sosok dengan proporsi tubuh berlekuk sempurna, rambut pirang keemasan, kulit yang mulus, dan mata hijau nan jernih. Namun, kepribadiannya, masuk ke dalam rentang menyebalkan hingga kejam. "Kopi macam apa ini? Kau tentu mampu membeli merek yang lebih baik. Ini terlalu pahit. Dan harus kukatakan, sekretarismu—"

"Nancy bukan sekretarisku, dia asistenku," Baekhyun menyela sambil melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia mengabaikan komentar tentang kopinya, yang secara pribadi sangat dia sukai. Tidak ada yang memaksa Joy menenggak kopi itu, jadi perempuan itu sebenarnya bebas untuk tidak meminumnya jika tidak suka. Lagi pula, Joy bisa saja memilih salah satu dari beragam jenis teh, atau bahkan minuman bersoda.

"Yah, dia tidak sopan." Joy tidak suka di sela. Dia pun tidak suka jika keinginannya dalam segala hal tidak tercapai. Dia masih kesal karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memesan Michael Buble untuk menyanyi di resepsi. _Yang benar saja_. Baekhyun tidak mau mempermalukan diri, bahkan hanya dengan mencoba melakukan itu.

"Dalam hal apa, Sayang?" Dia mengubah nada suaranya menjadi menenangkan, dan memaksa diri menyebut "Sayang" meskipun lidahnya nyaris berkerut karena sebal harus mengucapkannya. Kadang-kadang, sapaan "Sayang" atau "Manis" yang menghibur bisa menenangkan para klien yang sedang meledak-ledak—meskipun beberapa klien membutuhkan anak panah pembius. Joy mungkin membutuhkan dosis pembius yang sama dengan dosis untuk melumpuhkan seekor badak mengamuk.

"Dia mencoba memaksaku menunggu di luar, bukannya di dalam sini."

"Itu karena aku tidak suka ada orang berada di ruang kerjaku jika aku tidak ada di sini," Baekhyun menyahut dengan tenang. "Aku yakin kau mengerti."

"Jangan konyol. Mengapa kau tidak suka?"

"Karena aku menyimpan informasi rahasia di sini. Kupikir aku akan mulai mengunci pintu saja. Seharusnya aku memang melakukannya." Informasi rahasia itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan keamanan atau nomor-nomor kartu kredit, tetapi detail-detail pernikahan—dan ya, beberapa klien akan membayar mahal untuk mengetahui rencana pernikahan orang lain, atau biaya yang dikeluarkan oleh klien lain. Pesta pernikahan adalah bisnis yang berbahaya.

Joy memberi tatapan tajam dan dingin, tetapi akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menang dalam masalah ini. Jadi, dia beralih ke protes berikutnya. "Aku berubah pikiran tentang gaun-gaun pengiring pengantin," Joy berkata. "Nuansa warna bahannya terlalu sederhana, semuanya kelabu bagaikan barisan kadet di West Point atau semacam itu. Kukira akan lebih bagus jika pengiring pengantin yang terdekat denganku bergaun hitam, kemudian gaun berikutnya lebih terang, lalu lebih terang lagi, dan seterusnya. Itu akan benar-benar dramatis, bukan? Dan masalah sabuk merah muda, kupikir aku lebih menyukai warna hijau kebiruan. Merah muda terlalu _Paris Hilton_. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih anggun, seperti hijau kebiruan. Tapi tidak terlalu hijau, aku ingin nuansa yang lebih biru. Kau bisa menangani masalah itu, kan?"

Baekhyun menggigit lidah. Para pengiring pengantin sudah membayar untuk gaun-gaun konyol itu, dan Joy, tentu saja, tidak memilih bahan yang murah. Warnanya tidak norak, tetapi rancangannya konyol. Dia berusaha mengubah keinginan Joy dari model berdimpel dan pita, namun, kalau saja Joy bisa menerima apa pun yang mendekati saran yang bagus. Sejauh ini dia malah memutuskan hal yang sebaliknya. Jika para pengiring pengantin mengetahui perubahan ini—saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka harus membayar gaun lainnya, dan kali ini lebih mahal karena pesanannya harus selesai lebih cepat—mereka semua mungkin akan meledak. Gadis yang mendamprat Joy dan mengundurkan diri dari pesta pernikahan ini jelas perempuan cerdas.

"Joy," Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang sengaja diusahakan menenangkan, "sudah sangat terlambat untuk membuat perubahan ini. Kupikir kau akan sangat senang melihat gaun para pengiring pengantin, saat kau melihat mereka dengan bunga-bunga yang kaupesan."

"Aku pun berpikir untuk mengubah pesanan bungaku," Joy berkata, kilatan di matanya memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati bersikap sulit. "Bunga-bunga itu tidak serasi. Aku mempelajari contoh foto-fotonya tadi malam, dan kelihatannya bagaikan seseorang memuntahkan _Pepto Bismol_. Aku melihat penataan yang sangat mengagumkan di majalah. Jika aku mengubah pesanan bungaku, maka aku pun harus mengubah penampilan para pengiring pengantin secara total."

"Teman-temanmu akan membayar mahal."

Bibir Joy berkerut, matanya menyipit. "Mereka tidak akan keberatan. Ini hari istimewaku, dan mereka akan melakukan apa pun yang kuperintahkan." Dalam nada suaranya terdengar suatu _ancaman_ tak terkatakan.

"Jika kau bersikeras, teleponlah penjahit gaun dan—"

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya," Joy menyela dengan tidak acuh. "Aku tak punya waktu." Dia membuka tas tangannya yang mahal dan terlalu besar, mengeluarkan secarik contoh kain, dan membantingnya ke atas meja. Hanya dengan sekilas pandang, dia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sutra yang halus dan berat—pilihan mahal lainnya, yang akan membuat masing-masing pengiring pengantin membayar beberapa ratus dolar lagi. "Selain itu, saat aku meneleponnya tadi pagi untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini, dia menyebalkan dan bersikap tidak masuk akal."

Secara teknis, berhubungan dengan penjahit gaun tidak ada dalam rincian tugas Baekhyun. Dia menangani detail-detail acaranya saja. Namun, dia cukup mengenal Gretchen. Mereka bergaul dalam lingkaran yang sama. Gretchen tidak pernah bersikap menyebalkan dan tidak masuk akal. Namun, lagi-lagi, Joy Parker memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan sisi buruk semua orang.

"Coba kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku tak akan menjanjikan apa-apa. Kita kehabisan waktu, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain membeli gaun para pengiring pengantin yang sudah jadi—"

"Tidak. Tak akan pernah."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap memilih gaun yang pertama. Selain itu, tentang masalah bunga, para perancang penataan bunga telah menghabisi banyak waktu untuk memastikan seluruh aspek pernikahan dan resepsinya terkoordinasi dengan baik dan orisinil, seperti yang kauminta," Baekhyun mengingatkan Joy. "Jika kau berubah pikiran tentang buket para pengiring pengantin, itu akan memengaruhi pemilihan buket bunga pengantin dan bunga-bunga di saku jas para lelaki, begitu juga pengaturan resepsi." Kasper Delaney adalah seorang genius. Dia pun memiliki batas kesabaran yang sangat tipis, dan jika dia kesal, sulit sekali mencari seseorang yang bereputasi baik dalam waktu sesingkat ini. "Jika kau bersikeras mengubah banyak hal, bersiaplah untuk membayar lebih banyak daripada yang kauinginkan sebelumnya."

"Mengapa?" Joy menuntut. "Jika aku tidak memakai bunga-bunga lain, mengapa aku harus membayarnya?"

"Karena penata bunga sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat perencanaan, dan tidak selayaknya dia rugi karena kau berubah pikiran. Aku yakin, dia pasti sudah memesan bunga-bunga untuk rancangan sebelumnya, dan aku ragu dia akan membatalkannya." Besok seharusnya Kasper menunjukkan beberapa foto dan gambar tentang rencana-rencana besarnya, bukan saatnya untuk membuat coretan-coretan awal lagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah Kasper dan Joy jika mereka berselisih.

Kadang-kadang, dia merasa bagaikan sedang mengarahkan anak yang sengaja bersikap bandel. Namun, kilatan yang masih tampak di mata Joy terlalu penuh kemenangan. Dia begitu menuntut karena terlalu sering mendapatkan segalanya. Mungkin banyak orang akhirnya menyerah dan menerima kerugian daripada harus terus menghadapi Joy. Artinya, dia belajar semakin bersikukuh setiap kali ada orang yang menentangnya. Bersikap buruk biasanya membuat Joy mendapatkan keinginannya. Sekarang, dia mengerutkan hidung dan mendengus, sebelum mengabaikan argumen Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Kita akan mendiskusikannya dengan penata bunga besok. Aku yakin _dia_ akan bersikap masuk akal. Pada saat ini, perhatian utamaku adalah menangani masalah gaun para pengiring pengantin."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tarik. Hembuskan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis cilik manja dan menyebalkan ini membuat kesabarannya habis. "Mengapa kita tidak bertemu juga dengan penjahit gaun besok dan mendiskusikan pilihan-pilihan kita?" Mungkin, jika bersama-sama, dia dan Gretchen bisa menyakinkan Joy bahwa sudah sangat terlambat membuat perubahan ini, bahwa mereka tidak bisa sekedar memesan bahan dan menjahit gaun—bukan berarti alasan itu bisa diterima dan si _bridezilla_ ini mengenal Gretchen dengan baik. Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin mereka pernah bertemu. Untuk menyelamatkan Gretchen dari tuntutan lainnya, dia berkata, "Aku akan meneleponnya sore ini dan membuat janji."

Joy memutar matanya. "Hu-uh, oke. Itu _tugasmu_."

Baekhyun pernah menghadapi para pengantin perempuan yang sulit sebelumnya, tetapi Joy benar-benar satu di antara sejuta. Namun, salah satu keuntungan menjadi bos bagi diri sendiri adalah Baekhyun bisa memutuskan kapan waktunya berhenti. "Aku juga bisa menolak pekerjaan ini. Aku bersedia menerima hinaan apa pun, begitu juga asistenku. Apakah masalah ini jelas?"

Joy memberikan Baekhyun tatapan menantang. " _Hinaan_? Aku tidak menghina siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin pesta pernikahanku spektakuler, dan aku tidak melihat alasan—"

"Bukannya spektakular, pestamu akan menjadi bencana jika kau tidak berhenti berubah pikiran," Baekhyun berbicara dengan jujur. "Aku mengatakan ini karena sudah menjadi _tugasku_ untuk membuat segala hal berjalan lancar. Artinya, aku bisa mencegah jika kau ingin mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak berkata penata bunga tidak akan mampu menggantikan bunga-bunganya dalam jangka waktu sesingkat ini. Aku berkata bahwa jika kau bersikeras, biayanya akan lebih mahal. Dan kau seharusnya benar-benar mendengar langsung dari Gretchen, apakah dia mampu membuat gaun pengiring pengantinmu sebelum kau mengubah rancangan bunga apa pun. Kau pun mungkin harus mengecek para pengiring pengantinmu lagi, karena apa pun warna yang akhirnya kau putuskan, salah seorang atau bahkan mungkin lebih bisa saja mundur daripada harus membayar gaun yang tidak akan pernah mereka kenakan lagi. Sekarang, jika _kau_ bersedia menanggung biaya pembuatan gaun baru, aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang akan keberatan—"

"Jangan konyol," Joy menukas. "Pengantin perempuan tidak membayar gaun para pengiring pengantin."

"Dalam situasi tertentu, tentu saja harus begitu. Mengubah keputusan pada menit terakhir adalah salah satu contoh situasi tertentu." Mungkin, Baekhyun berpikir dengan optimistis, jika dia mulai bersikap keras terhadap Joy, perempuan muda itu akan berhenti bersikap brengsek atau memecat Premier. Baekhyun bisa menarik napas lega, dan Joy akan beralih ke perencana pesta malang lainnya, yang pasti akan memaksanya membayar sangat mahal dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku mengenal teman-temanku," Joy berkata. "Tidak ada yang akan rewel." Dia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang panjang, kemudian merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan contoh menu yang sudah diputuskan untuk resepsi—jika dia bisa memutuskan tentang kebabnya. Sapi atau kambing. Sesulit apakah itu? "Satu hal lagi..."

Baekhyun menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang, tetapi saat Joy terus dan terus berbicara tentang apa yang bisa diterima atau tidak, pikirannya mengembara dan membuat suatu keputusan yang sangat tegas: sebelum hari ini berakhir, dia akan membutuhkan minuman yang nikmat dan keras.

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : END**

* * *

 **.**

 **Veil Of Night** **  
(Cadar Kelabu)**

 **Copyright © 2018** **becklypark  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

 **Thanks to**  
[vaniash17,sxx08,sleepywhite,hunhantime,dtafrscll614,chanxlxbaek,chanox,bluepandass,ayanobaek,anisannn,Shantiia,Nurfadillah,Baekxing27,Baekitty,Ariska,salsabillaaziida861,raspaberrypink,nitaari,niningchuu,nadibee,mamamiyeol,kicuby,fitrihoran,fansanakayam,bebeloey,baekthelight,Vflicka6104,LOEYBEE614,Dennis Kim,C just for B,Beebyn,Aracy27,zoloey,mawar biru,guest,fufuXOXO]

 **.**

 **RnR?**


	3. 2

**Veil of Night  
by becklypark  
Remake from Linda Howard's Best Selling Novel.**

 **Cast** **  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate: M (Mature)**

 **Genre: Romance, Misteri, Suspense.**

 **Warn! Longchap!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Banyak perubahan cerita namun tidak mengubah sedikit alur. Hanya beberapa karakter tokoh, asal-usul dan sebagainya untuk kepentingan keserasian tokoh cerita serta alur.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **2**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Detektif** Chanyeol Park—atau biasa dikenali dengan nama asingnya Richard Wilder—duduk di meja bar rumah minum favoritnya, Sadie's, yang dia sukai karena lokasinya paling dekat ke balai kota dan markas besar kepolisian, juga paling banyak dikunjungi. Bagi kebanyakan polisi lain yang biasa berada di ruang sempit, suram, dan memanjang, ini pun menjadi daya tarik utama bagi mereka.

Seiring waktu, bisnis dan para kliennya pasti saling menyesuaikan diri. Jadi, sekarang Sadie's mengutamakan "Sadie", yang kebetulan adalah sang bartender kurus kering berhaluan politik konservatif. "Sadie" jelas bukan namanya—nama aslinya Henry Lau—dan apa pun atmosfer yang ingin dia kesankan dengan memilih nama perempuan bagi barnya telah lama tertutup oleh barisan seragam, persenjataan, dan _testosteron_. Tentu saja, beberapa polisi wanita biasa berkunjung, dan kadang-kadang salah seorang pria mengajak istri atau pacarnya, atau sekali-sekali, seorang pekerja sipil berkunjung. Namun, Sadie's sekarang sudah merupakan bar khusus polisi.

Jika pernah menginginkan barnya lebih berkesan mahal, sepertinya Henry sudah lama menyerah. Minuman yang kebanyakan dihidangkan adalah bir dan _bourbon_ , pilihan makanannya pun tidak terlalu beragam, cenderung mengenyangkan. Kau bisa memesan sekeranjang _chicken finger_ dan kentang goreng di Sadie's, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa memesan salad. Kacang tersedia, tetapi tidak ada popcorn. Kadang-kadang, jika Henry sedang ingin, ada "Malam Sayap", dan tidak ada hidangan lain yang disajikan selain sayap ayam pedas. Menu terbatas ini tidak menjadi masalah bagi Chanyeol, karena dia tidak datang ke Sadie's untuk makan.

Dia menyukai tempat ini, menyukai bagaimana dia bisa relaks di sini. Atmosfernya nyaris mirip gua, dengan pencahayaan redup, dinding berbatu bata merah gelap, lantai keramik yang kasar, dan sebaris meja hitam kecil di sepanjang dinding. Sebuah lorong selebar hampir dua meter memisahkan meja bar panjang dari dinding, memberikan ruang bagi dua pramusaji untuk bergerak bebas. Sebuah kotak musik berdiri di salah satu sudut, dan itulah satu-satunya hiburan di Sadie's. Tidak ada lantai dansa, tetapi jika cukup banyak orang yang ingin berdansa, mereka akan menggeser meja-meja ke belakang bar dan memberi ruang bagi mereka sendiri untuk bergerak melingkar. Bar itu biasanya gaduh dengan tawa keras dan lelucon-lelucon kasar, yang merupakan pelepasan emosi para polisi setelah satu hari yang melelahkan. Kapan pun Chanyeol melangkah melewati pintu itu, dia nyaris bisa merasakan ketegangan mulai mereda di leher dan pundaknya. Saat Chanyeol tiba di meja bar, Henry pasti akan mengambilkan Bud dan siap menyorongkan gelas berbusa itu kepadanya. Tidak akan ada yang mampu menyaingi pelayanan seperti itu.

Setelah sehari penuh bersaksi di pengadilan, dia membutuhkan segelas bir sebelum pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya frustasi, seperti para pengacara dan seluruh sistem pengadilan, bahkan meskipun hasilnya bagus. Hasil yang buruk biasanya didapat ketika beberapa hakim korup membatalkan tuntutan kasus obat-obatan terlarang, karena hal yang sangat sepele. Ini membuatnya sangat kesal, dan dia sangat berharap si pecandu akan merampok rumah si pengacara, mencari barang-barang yang bisa dijual cepat untuk mendukung kebiasaannya. Hari ini, meskipun kasusnya bisa dibilang relatif ringan dan keadilan tetap tercapai, dia masih harus terlalu lama menunggu hanya untuk memberikan kesaksian selama lima menit. Padahal, dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengerjakan kasus-kasusnya. Itu semua bagian dari pekerjaannya, tetapi dia paling membenci bagian itu.

Dia sudah berada di sana sekitar lima belas menit—cukup lama untuk merasakan kenikmatan tak mengerjakan apa-apa, yang mulai meresap ke dalam otot-ototnya. Saat itu, pintu luar terbuka, mengantarkan keributan jalanan dan udara lembap yang hangat masuk. Seluruh polisi di bar itu otomatis menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru datang. Itu adalah gerakan refleks, kesiagaan terhadap ancaman di bawah alam bawah sadar. Apakah yang baru datang kawan atau lawan, polisi atau orang sipil? Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, dan segera mengenali si pendatang baru. Gelombang rasa hangat menyerang perutnya. Tidak diragukan lagi: orang itu lelaki yang menabraknya pagi tadi di balai kota, tepat di luar salah satu ruang pengadilan kota. Segala hal tentang lelaki itu "berkelas", dari setelan yang dikenakan hingga cara menata rambut bewarna ash grey & blue tebal menjadi sebuah belahan pinggir rapih yang sedikit berponi ke samping. Lelaki itu memiliki sepasang kaki, ya Tuhan, kaki yang memukau dibalik pantalon hitamnya yang pas, yang ingin dia rasakan adalah memeluk tubuhnya: panjang, berlekuk elok, berotot, dan bewarna putih susu yang indah. Dia nyaris bisa merasakan tingkat ketertarikan di bar itu meningkat ketika para lelaki maupun perempuan menatap sang tamu yang baru masuk. Para polisi pria yang biasa berkunjung nyaris selalu berpakaian seadanya, menyembunyikan sisi maskulin mereka—bukan hanya untuk berbaur lebih baik dengan para perempuan, tetapi agar mereka bisa lebih disegani oleh sebagian warga pelaku pelanggaran yang biasa mereka tangani. Lelaki ini tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Namun, tidak ada sedikit pun kesan norak atau berlebihan pada dirinya, yang membuatnya semakin menarik, karena "berkelas" dan "Sadie's" biasanya tidak seiring.

Lelaki itu berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu, memandang barisan meja bagaikan mencari seseorang, kemudian melangkah ke arah belakang. Di sana ada dua meja kosong yang berada di dekat kamar kecil. Sepatu pantofel kulit casual berhak tiga sentimeternya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang memiliki selera fashion yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah, dan lelaki ini benar-benar memilki cara berjalan yang khas di atas sepatu itu. Ini membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapan dari goyangan pinggulnya. Pagi tadi di balai kota, saat lelaki ini berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol pun mengalami kesulitan yang sama untuk mengalihkan tatapan dari bokongnya. Namun, jika dipikirkan lagi, pemandangan seperti itu memang layak untuk dinikmati.

Lelaki itu memilih sebuah meja kosong dan mengenyakkan diri ke salah satu kursi, mengambil posisi sedemikian rupa sehingga Chanyeol bisa memperhatikan profilnya. Dia nyaris memunggungi meja bar, sehingga Chanyeol tahu lelaki itu pun tidak memiliki insting survivor untuk memperhatikan pintu. Mungkin juga dia tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengan siapa pun. Ketika duduk, lelaki itu jelas terlihat mengembuskan napas, memutar bahu, dan memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang, seolah tujuannya berada di sana seratus persen sama dengan kebanyakan pelanggan lain.

Dari tempatnya duduk di ujung meja bar, dengan mudah Chanyeol bisa terus memandangnya tanpa menolehkan kepala. Lelaki itu tidak memperhatikan para pelanggan lain, memilih tempat duduk tertentu agar tidak bisa memandang berkeliling dari kursinya. Mungkin dia menunggu kedatangan orang lain. Chanyeol terkejut saat menyadari ketertarikannya terhadap siapa yang mungkin lelaki itu temui di sebuah bar polisi. Apakah lelaki itu berkencan dengan polisi? Atau apakah dia dan kekasihnya hanya berjanji untuk bertemu di sini dulu, kemudian keluar untuk kencan makan malam, atau apa lagi?

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, karena janji pertemuan seperti itu biasanya ditentukan saat jarum panjang jam menunjuk angka dua belas atau enam. Saat ini pukul delapan lewat sebelas menit. Jika lelaki itu menunggu seseorang, dia lebih cepat sekitar dua pilih menit. Chanyeol merasakan sentilan pelan yang membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat, yang selalu dia alami saat menyadari sesuatu yang sepertinya di luar kebiasaan. Kebanyakan lelaki lebih suka menunggu di mobil mereka hingga kekasih atau orang yang akan ditemui tiba, bukannya duduk sendirian di bar. Mungkin itu perasaan mawas diri, masalah keamanan atau mungkin mereka tidak ingin menarik perhatian yang tidak diharapkan. Namun, lelaki ini datang sendirian, dua puluh menit sebelum waktu pertemuan yang logis, terasa bukan suatu perilaku yang wajar bagi Chanyeol.

Secara otomatis, Chanyeol menilai fisik lelaki itu: tingginya sekitar 170 sentimeter, beratnya antar 55 hingga 60 kilogram, berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Rambutnya hitam legam, dan meskipun Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang, dia ingat mata biru jernih lelaki itu, kulitnya yang seputih susu: Pesona oriental—paduan warna rambut, mata, dan kulit khas Asia—yang paling indah. Lelaki itu tinggi dan ramping, setelan jasnya bisa berharga sejuta dolar, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol berpendapat, _berkelas_.

Tidak ada cincin kawin juga. Lelaki itu memakai jam tangan emas yang tipis khas keluaran brand ternama Rolex. Tidak ada cincin sama sekali. jika Chanyeol mendekat, mungkin dia bisa melihat lingkaran pucat di jari manis lelaki itu, jika sebelumnya dia biasa memakai cincin. Namun, dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, dia tidak dapat mengetahui apa pun tentang itu.

Salah satu pramusaji mendekati meja lelaki itu, meletakkan serbet koktail, dan menunggu pesanan dengan pena yang siap menulis. Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar pesanan lelaki itu, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, si pramusaji menyorongkan pesanan itu ke seberang meja bar, ke arah Henry, sambil berkata " _Margarita on the rocks_ "— _margarita_ dengan es, tanpa tambahan air.

Tidak terlalu banyak jenis minuman beralkohol ringan tersedia di Sadie's, tetapi Chanyeol menduga bahwa segelas _margarita_ on the rocks adalah jenis minuman yang ada di tengah-tengah: tidak terlalu ringan untuk diminum lelaki, tetapi juga tidak sekelas bourbon dan Coke. Ketika minuman itu disajikan kepada si lelaki, Chanyeol mengamatinya menyesap, menikmati rasanya, dan kelihatannya semakin relaks di kursinya.

Lelaki itu menikmati _margarita_ -nya dengan santai, meneguk perlahan, mungkin sengaja menghemat minuman selama dia menunggu, dan Chanyeol melihat bahwa jarum jam tangannya sekarang mendekati pukul setengah sembilan. Namun, pukul setengah sembilan datang dan berlalu. Masih tidak ada siapa pun yang datang. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak melirik jam tangannya, sehingga dia tidak merasa gelisah karena menunggu lama. Dia tidak pernah menoleh ke arah pintu terbuka. _Huh_. Ternyata dugaan Chanyeol salah, lelaki itu tidak menunggu siapa-siapa. Mungkin dia datang hanya karena alasan ingin bersantai sambil menikmati minuman, sama seperti semua orang lain di bar ini.

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang untuk mendekati mejanya, berbicara kepadanya, namun meskipun sangat tertarik, dia jauh lebih waspada terhadap seseorang dibandingkan dulu. Pada usianya sekarang, 35 tahun, dia tidak lagi mengandalkan kejantanannya semata atau bahkan ketertarikannya terhadap siapa pun lagi, dia telah mengalami perceraian dengan seorang wanita, yang membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa wanita bukanlah hal yang menarik lagi.

Faktanya, lelaki itu tampak luar biasa, dan Chanyeol sedang ingin mencoba peruntungan barunya perihal peralihan ketertarikan seksual. Kaum perempuan selalu rumit, semoga Tuhan memberkati hati mereka yang penuh siasat. Dia menyukai kaum pria karena banyak hal, tetapi juga menikmati kesederhanaan kesendiriannya saat ini. Seorang pria bahkan tidak perlu menikahi seorang perempuan untuk melepaskan kesendiriannya, yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah berhubungan secara mantap dengan siapun, tak peduli gender, dan dia akan menyadari dirinya menghabiskan waktu luang untuk melayani keinginan pasangannya. Dan tentu saja, jika kau benar-benar tinggal bersama kekasih dengan serius, itu sama saja dengan pernikahan. Dia tahu, karena dia telah mencoba seluruh variasi itu: menikah, tidak menikah tetapi tinggal bersama, berkencan secara tetap, berkencan semi-tetap... semuanya berakhir sama, membuat kehidupan mereka sama-sama berantakan. Suatu hari nanti, yeah, dia mungkin akan menikah lagi, namun tidak akan terburu-buru. Dan saat mengambil langkah itu, dia akan meyakinkan diri seratus persen bahwa mereka lebih cocok daripada dirinya dengan istri pertamanya. Seharusnya ada hukum yang melarang orang-orang menikah sebelum berusia 25 tahun.

Ada dua kemungkinan lain tentang si Tuan Berkelas, salah satu kemungkinan yang membuatnya semakin waspada. Mungkin lelaki ini adalah lelaki dengan orientasi seksual yang normal alias _straight_ dan ingin mengencani salah satu polisi wanita atau kemungkinan keduanya adalah dia adalah seorang biseksual yang memuja polisi dengan badan kokohnya. Beberapa orang menginginkan sesuatu saat bercinta dengan polisi. Hal itu berkaitan dengan seragam dan senjata, entah yang ada di balik sarung pistol mapun ritsleting, atau mungkin keduanya. Beberapa polisi, terutama para polisi baru, membiarkan ketertarikan seksual merajalela dalam kepala mereka, yang akan menghancurkan karier maupun pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol selalu menjauhi hal itu, bahkan saat tugasnya mengharuskan dia mengenakan seragam. Sekarang, setelah menjadi seorang detektif yang sedang mengincar promosi berikutnya, dia tidak ingin membiarkan masalah sekecil itu—bahkan meskipun terasa menyenangkan—mengacaukan pertimbangannya yang matang dan akal sehatnya.

Namun, godaan itu mengusik orang lain. Sebuah kursi bergeser ke belakang. Chanyeol memperhatikan Daniel Gillespie, polisi lalu lintas yang masih berseragam, mendekati meja si Tuan Berkelas. Chanyeol menahan kerutan di keningnya. Bukan urusan Chanyeol jika Gillespie ingin mencoba keberuntungannya, yang menjadi hal yang mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol adalah mengetahui bahwa Daniel Gillespie bukanlah _straight_ seratus persen, dan jika lelaki itu adalah pemuja polisi, Gillespie lebih baik daripada lelaki lain. Setidaknya, Gillespie lajang. Itu tidak berarti Chanyeol senang melihat lelaki lain mendekati lelaki yang sejak awal dia incar, bahkan saat dia tidak berniat melakukan gerakan apa pun. Oke, jadi kaum lelaki adalah para bajingan teritorial. Coba hubungi surat kabar, telepon stasiun-stasiun TV, dan lihat saja apakah ada yang peduli.

Dia mengamati Gillespie melakukan pendekatan, dengan senyuman ramah dan undangan untuk bergabung dengannya. Si Tuan Berkelas mendongak dengan ekspresi tak berubah, kemudian dengan tenang menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak, terima kasih," sebelum memalingkan wajah bagaikan masalah itu telah selesai. Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu, tetapi dengan mudah bisa membaca gerak bibirnya, karena si Tuan Berkelas mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan sangat tegas dan jelas.

Oke, jadi dia bukan seorang pemuja polisi. Daniel Gillespie adalah seorang pemuda, berlatih sepanjang waktu untuk mengisi seragamnya dengan otot-otot, dan wajahnya pun lumayan. Jika lelaki itu berniat memikat polisi, saat ini Gillespie pasti sudah duduk di sampingnya, bukan mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke meja. Setidaknya, Daniel tidak kesal karena penolakan si Tuan Berkelas, yang meningkatkan penilaian Chanyeol terhadap si petugas patroli muda.

Lelaki itu tidak menunggu siapa pun, dan dia sepertinya tidak menunggu dijemput. Yah, mungkin dia hanya seorang lelaki yang ingin minum. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Bukan merasakan menjadi dirinya, tetapi menginginkan minuman yang bisa menenangkan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian ke birnya, mengamati cairan kuning kecokelatan itu selama beberapa menit. Mungkin dia harus menghabiskannya dan pulang ke rumah. Hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan adalah membuang waktu lebih lama untuk menduga-duga pikiran seseorang satu jenisnya, bahkan lelaki dengan kaki berkelas dunia dan bokong yang membuat para lelaki normal sekali pun meneteskan air liur. Namun—"Persetan," dia bergumam pelan saat godaan mencengkram kejantanannya dan terus terasa. Dia turun dari bangku bar, menyambar birnya, dan melangkah ke arah kerumitan mahal yang berkelas itu.

Dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang pria lain mendekat. Dia bisa berharap lelaki itu tidak benar-benar mendekatinya, berharap orang itu berjalan ke kamar kecil yang berada tepat di samping mejanya. Namun, jelas terlihat bahwa pria itu berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Lelaki itu memegang gelas minuman, jadi Baekhyun nyaris yakin bahwa dia tidak menuju kamar kecil. Mengapa seorang lelaki tidak dapat mampir sepulang bekerja untuk minum tanpa ditemani—khusus untuknya yang memang memiliki kecendrungan akan ketertarikan sesama jenis—beberapa lelaki, tepatnya—yang berasumsi bahwa dia bersedia di dekati? Apakah seorang Bryce Wilde terlihat begitu kentara memiliki kelainan seksual? Setidaknya, lelaki pertama tadi bersikap sopan, mengundurkan diri tanpa mendebat saat dia menolak, jadi dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa lelaki ini bersedia melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan sengaja dia tidak menoleh ke arah si lelaki, berharap orang itu mengerti isyaratnya dan terus berjalan.

"Dunia yang sempit."

Tiga kata itu membuatnya terperanjat, karena bukan itu yang dia harapkan. Baekhyun mendongak, ekspresinya masih dingin. Namun, saat mengenali si lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya, pikiran Baekhyun seperti kosong selama semenit. Dia tidak pernah tergagap, tetapi saat ini nyaris begitu, saat mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Tetapi, yang akhirnya keluar adalah kata-kata yang jauh dari penolakan dingin yang dia rencanakan. "Jangan panggil aku _Nak_ lagi," dia berkata, matanya menyipit untuk memperingatkan.

Polisi itu tersenyum, bibirnya melekuk tipis tetapi penuh humor, seperti yang tadi pagi dia lihat. Dan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun terasa terurai. Ada sesuatu yang nyata tentang pria ini, suatu kejujuran yang tidak menjeritkan rayuan atau jenis permainan apa pun—dan, _sialan_ , lelaki ini memang menawan. Itu deskripsi paling tepat yang bisa Baekhyun simpulkan. Lelaki ini tidak terlalu tampan, Baekhyun tebak dia memiliki sedikit darah oriental karena lekuk matanya yang khas tidak seperti kebanyakan warga asli di negara ini—mungkin campuran—tetapi seluruh hormon dan kelenjar-kelenjar kimiawi kecilnya, atau apa pun itu, sekarang siaga dan penuh perhatian. Mereka semua berkata _Pria Sejati!_ yang memenuhi semua kriteria. Baekhyun bukan tipe lelaki yang terlalu memikirkan pasangan, dan Tuhan tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah cekikikan maupun penuh rayuan—itu pasti—tetapi, itu tidak berarti dia tidak dapat mengapresiasi tubuh dan wajah seseorang lelaki, jika memang layak.

Polisi itu memiliki keduanya.

Baekhyun menyadari dirinya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis penuh penyesalan sebagai balasan, dan menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya... pada suatu hari yang buruk, dipanggil Nak oleh seseorang yang hampir sebaya denganku membuatku merasa terlalu muda. Kau memiliki sopan santun yang baik, dan seharusnya aku tidak menyerangmu dengan hal itu."

"Kuharap harimu membaik setelah kau meninggalkan balai kota," polisi itu berkata.

"Tidak terlalu." Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk membalas tatapannya. Penerangan redup di dalam bar, dan bayangan yang diciptakan oleh posisinya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat jelas tampilan yang sejak tadi dia sukai, tetapi ingatannya bagus. Dia tahu bahwa lelaki ini tinggi, karena dengan sepatu pantofelnya yang berhak tiga sentimeter, tingginya sekitar 180 centimeter, dan lelaki itu masih sekitar lima atau delapan sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menyukai pundak bidang lelaki itu, kedalaman dadanya yang dewasa dan berotot. Ingatan Baekhyun mengenal kembali citra sensorik yang terlalu tajam, tentang betapa keras dan hangat tubuh pria ini saat menempel di tubuhnya ketika mereka bertabrakan sejenak. Dan dalam hati, dia malu karena peristiwa itu terasa intim.

Hormon-hormonnya tidak tahu apakah tabrakan mereka tadi hanya suatu kecelakaan atau bukan. Hormon-hormonnya hanya tahu bahwa dia menyukai kontak dengan tubuh lelaki ini. Dia mungkin pernah merasakan ketertarikan fisik sekuat ini, tetapi sekarang, dia tidak ingat kapan dia mengalaminya. Fakta bahwa perasaannya sangat kuat terasa menggoda sekaligus menyeramkan. Sebagian dirinya bergairah, ingin merespons, sebagian lagi mendesak untuk lari terbirit-birit. Ketika memikirkan hal yang dia inginkan dari suatu hubungan, yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah kenyamanan dan kecocokan, suatu perasaan nyaman, kesesuaian—dengan ketertarikan fisik, tentu saja. Jika ketertarikan fisiknya begitu kuat sehingga mengeruhkan pikirannya, itu tidak bagus.

"Sayang sekali."

Komentar pria ini benar-benar sejalan dengan pikiran Baekhyun, sehingga dia membutuhkan waktu sesaat untuk menghubungkannya ke dalam percakapan. "Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak menabrak orang lain sore ini."

"Bagus. Jika kau menabrak lagi, aku harus bacakan hak-hakmu sebagai tersangka penyerangan." Nada datar dalam suara pria itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, bahkan meskipun dia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, seperti biasa. Dia tidak mengenal pria ini. Selain fakta bahwa secara fisik, pria itu sangat menarik—meskipun dia tak akan mengungkapkannya—tidak ada apa pun yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mungkin akan mendiskusikan cuaca, atau pria itu menanyakan zodiak Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin melangkah secepat itu, tetapi ada sesuatu pada diri lelaki itu... dan Baekhyun belum siap melepaskannya. Belum.

"Silahkan duduk," Baekhyun berkata, menunjuk kursi kosong di mejanya.

Pria itu duduk, meletakkan minumannya di atas meja dengan cukup keras, nyaris bagaikan dia mengklaim tempat itu, dan menatap mata Baekhyun. Wajahnya tidak lagi terhalang bayangan, seperti tadi saat dia masih berdiri. Rahangnya yang indah, hidung yang sangat lurus, alis gelap yang rata, dan tatapan menusuk yang tajam. Rambutnya bewarna gelap, dan Baekhyun berpikir matanya mungkin bewarna hijau kecokelatan, meskipun dalam keremangan ini dia tidak benar-benar bisa memastikan. Namun, yang paling penting, lelaki ini percaya diri. Si polisi telah terbiasa dengan cara ini, yang mungkin menyebalkan, tetapi entah mengapa, dia memancarkan kualitas-kualitas tersebut tanpa terkesan arogan. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berpikir bahwa sopan santun pria ini adalah semacam kamuflase, menyembunyikan suatu bahaya yang dicirikan oleh tatapan tajam matanya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" pria itu bertanya, memastikan, meskipun dia sudah duduk.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Duduk dengan lebih nyaman di kursinya, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Richard Wilder."

Karena geli, Baekhyun mulai menyeringai, bahkan sebelum membalas uluran tangan si polisi. Jemari Richard Wilder yang besar dan hangat membungkus jemarinya, dan dia menahan perasaannya agar tidak terhanyut secara hebat dan total, meskipun itu suatu sensasi yang sangat mudah dinikmati. "Wilder?"

"Itu hanya sebuah nama, tidak menggambarkan kepribadian atau gaya hidupku. Lagi pula itu nama asingku disini, aku keturunan Korea, dan Park Chanyeol adalah nama Koreaku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Richard Wilder, aku tak menyangka kalau kita berasal dari negara bagian yang sama." Baekhyun berkata, "Aku Bryce Wilde. Itu hanya sebuah nama, tidak menggambarkan kepribadian atau gaya hidupku. Kau pasti tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahku bahwa aku adalah orang pendatang. Byun Baekhyun adalah nama asliku, dan kau bisa memanggilku demikian mengingat kita berasal dari tempat yang sama."

Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya sedikit saja, tindakan halus yang mengubah jabat tangan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih... intim. Degup jantung Baekhyun bertambah cepat, dan dia menahan desakan tiba-tiba untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa, sudut-sudut matanya berkerut, dan kepalanya mendongak sedikit, menampakkan leher yang kuat dan berkulit sedikit kecokelatan akibat sengatan matahari. "Serius?"

"Serius."

"Ini benar-benar dunia yang sempit, bukan? Panggil aku dengan nama Koreaku juga kalau begitu." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Dan meskipun benci harus melepaskan kehangatan sekaligus kekuatan itu, Baekhyun tak dapat mencengkram tangan Chanyeol dan menahannya. Kemudian, dengan sengaja Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya, memeriksa jari manisnya. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, kemudian dengan tidak acuh melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Chanyeol, memeriksa tangan kiri lelaki itu juga. Tidak memakai cincin kawin tidak mutlak menandakan seseorang itu lajang, tetapi kebanyakan sudah bisa dipastikan.

Chanyeol bersandar, mengangkat gelas bir dan meneguknya. "Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, mengapa harimu buruk?"

Baekhyun mendesah dan meraih _margarita_ -nya, mengikuti tindakan Chanyeol. Namun, mungkin Chanyeol minum hanya untuk bersenang-senang, sementara pikiran menyebalkan tentang Joy Parkerer membuat Baekhyun membutuhkan kekuatan dari cairan memabukan itu. "Aku perencana pesta pernikahan, dan aku mengalami rapat yang lama dan menyulitkan dengan seseorang yang mungkin klien terburuk sepanjang karierku. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah orang-orang paling lembut hati menjadi orang-orang gila yang suka mengamuk."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang gila yang suka mengamuk."

"Tidak, tapi nyaris saja. Aku benar-benar merasakan kebutuhan mendesak untuk mampir di bar dalam perjalanan pulang, berkat si _bridezilla_. Ini di luar kebiasaanku." Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggapnya pecandu alkohol... meskipun penilaian lelaki itu tidak penting baginya. Dia akan minum satu gelas bersama Chanyeol, kemudian pulang, hanya itu.

Kaum lelaki dominant tidak membuat Baekhyun gugup. Dia tahu siapa dirinya, dan hanya itu yang penting... biasanya. Namun, Park Chanyeol, membuatnya gugup. Bukan gugup yang membuatnya gelisah dan tidak nyaman, hanya membuatnya terlalu memperhatikan segalanya dengan tegang dan tajam, bagaimana kulitnya menjadi terlalu tegang dan sensitif. Tiba-tiba saja, memandang Chanyeol terasa berlebihan, jadi, dia memandang berkeliling bar sambil pura-pura bersikap santai meskipun merasa sebaliknya.

"Perencana pesta pernikahan," Chanyeol berkomentar. "Kedengarannya pekerjaan yang menarik."

"Secara teknis, aku perencana pesta atau acara, tapi kebanyakan bisnis kami adalah pesta pernikahan. Dan, harus kuakui, beberapa pernikahan lebih menarik daripada pesta-pesta lainnya." Dia melupakan sikap santainya dan menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol, yang menyebabkan hentakan lagi pada sistem sarafnya, karena Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan tatapan. Malah, kedua mata tajam itu—ya, warnanya memang hijau kecokelatan—terus terpaku ke matanya.

"Dari pengalamanku, pesta pernikahan adalah cara yang sangat buruk untuk memulai suatu rumah tangga," Chanyeol berkata.

"Pendapat itu berdasarkan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, geli sekaligus sedikit kesal karena kemungkinan bahwa pendapat itu benar.

"Pesta pernikahanku sendiri," Chanyeol menjawab dengan terus terang. "Sepanjang akhir pekan itu adalah mimpi buruk. Kupikir akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menangis, dan yang kumaksud di sini bukan air mata bahagia."

Perut Baekhyun rasanya bagaikan melonjak. Dia bisa merasakan tulang-tulang punggungnya menegak, kesenangan tak terduga akibat percakapan itu meredup. "Kau menikah?"

"Tidak lagi. Bercerai. Sudah enam tahun, sekarang." Chanyeol mengangkat birnya. "Kau?"

"Bercerai juga."

Syukurlah, detail kecil itu tidak lagi mencegah mereka. Mereka sama-sama sudah bercerai, dan saat ini lajang. Status lajang tersebut memang tidak diperlukan untuk percakapan sederhana, tetapi rasanya senang mengetahuinya.

"Kau sudah menjadi perencana pesta pernikahan saat kau menikah?"

"Ya. Saat itu ibuku dan aku baru saja memulai bisnis itu."

"Jadi, apakah lelaki yang merencanakan pesta pernikahan orang lain melakukan hal yang sama dengan pestanya sendiri? Atau kau sudah bosan dengan urusan itu?"

"Kujawab dari pertanyaan terakhir dulu, aku tidak bosan, dan memang, aku melakukannya," Baekhyun mengakui, dan menambahkan dengan getir. "Pernikahan itu hanya bertahan sedikit lebih lama daripada prosesinya. Tapi, tidak, aku tidak bosan dengan pekerjaanku. Ketika segalanya berjalan lancar dan semua orang gembira, itu sesuatu yang patut dikenang..."

"Dan siapa tahu kau bertanya-tanya, aku tidak menangis pada pesta pernikahanku sendiri, karena semua itu adalah sebuah keterpaksaan dari ayahku yang masih belum menerima bahwa diriku adalah seorang... yah kau tahu, dunia memang sudah gila, bukan?"

"Aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Aku juga _bi_ kalau kau ingin tahu."

Baekhyun menyesap lagi _margarita_ -nya hampir tersedak karena terkejut dan terburu-buru namun rasa lega seketika ikut meluruh melewati tenggorakan menuju seluruh sistem sarafnya, dan Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada pramusaji. "Biarkan aku membelikanmu minuman lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng kepada gadis yang menuju meja mereka, menutup mulut gelasnya sebagai tanda dia tidak ingin gelasnya diisi ulang, lalu menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Cukup segelas bagiku. Aku mengemudi."

"Kau tidak datang kemari untuk tersesat dalam kabut tequila dan jeruk limau?"

"Aku tidak pernah tersesat dalam kabut apa pun," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersesat?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Baekhyun nyaris bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu menembus ke dalam kulitnya.

"Pekerjaan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan jujur, meskipun sebagian dirinya, sebagian diri yang telah tertidur cukup lama, menyadari bahwa dia bisa sangat mudah tersesat saat menyelami diri Park Chanyeol. "Kau?"

"Pekerjaan juga."

"Lebih baik gila kerja daripada gila minum," Baekhyun berkata, memikirkan pertarungan ayahnya dengan minuman keras. Bukan kebetulan jika tidak ada cairan beralkohol di rumahnya, dan bahwa dia selalu membatasi diri dengan segala minuman. Dia tidak pernah mengalami masalah dengan minuman keras, tetapi selalu mewaspadai kelemahan Bryant Wilde dan kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin mewarisi kegemaran yang mengarah ke obsesi itu. Atau, amit-amit, kecanduan. Namun, dia tidak ingin memikirkan ayahnya—dia mencintai sang ayah, tapi sebagian diri ayahnya telah lama menghilang semenjak kekecewaannya terhadap putra tercintanya yang ternyata seorang _penyukai sesama jenis_ —tetapi bukan berarti baik sepasang Wilde itu tidak terlibat hubungan dan komunikasi lagi seperti musuh dalam perang, mereka masih terus berhubungan, walau sikap Bryant jauh lebih berbeda dibandingkan saat dimana dirinya masih memuja-muja anak tangguh dan tampannya kepada kolega bisnisnya. Dan dia sudah cukup banyak berbicara tentang diri sendiri. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi polisi?"

"Tiga belas tahun. Setelah lulus SMA aku langsung bertandang ke negara ini dan bergabung dengan angkatan bersenjata, meraih gelar sarjana saat aku bertugas, dan mengikuti ujian pelayanan publikku setelah meninggalkan tugasku untuk melayani Paman Sam."

"Pekerjaanmu mungkin jauh lebih menarik daripada pekerjaanku. Setidaknya, orang-orang yang kutangani biasanya tidak berani melakukan kejahatan."

"Biasanya?" Alis Chanyeol yang gelap terangkat.

"Kau pasti tak ingin tahu."

Namun, Chanyeol ingin tahu, jadi Baekhyun mendapati diri bercerita tentang seluruh pesta pernikahan berubah menjadi menerangkan sebelum upacara, saat sang pengantin pria ragu-ragu, dan ibu pengantin wanita mengeluarkan pisau mengerikan dari tas tangannya, mengancam akan mengiris sumber kebanggaan dan kenikmatan pada anatomi si pengantin pria jika memutuskan mundur setelah dia menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, serta kisah-kisah tentang sisi gelap pekerjaan tersebut. Chanyeol tertawa pada saat yang tepat, suaranya yang dalam menggambarkan kegelian yang jujur yang membuat Baekhyun semakin percaya. Chanyeol menceritakan beberapa kisah perangnya sendiri kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak membuka semuanya, karena tidak ingin membuka detail-detail yang kelam dan menyeramkan.

Berbicara dengan Chanyeol begitu mudah. Meskipun panasnya reaksi kimiawi dari ketertarikan fisik mereka bisa membakar Baekhyun jika dia membiarkannya, entah bagaimana, Baekhyun bisa menyingkirkan hal itu dengan hanya menikmati kebersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Tidak pernah ada kebisuan canggung yang biasa terjadi pada kenalan-kenalan baru. Sesaat, tidak ada apa pun yang Baekhyun rasakan selain kenikmatan berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan perasaan tergelitik yang semakin panas karena ketertarikan. Dia telah merasakan itu saat bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi, dan hubungan yang semakin akrab tidak meredupkan ketertarikan itu. Dia mampir ke Sadie's hanya karena melewati bar itu dan melihat sebuah tempat parkir tersedia, dan ide tentang menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan minuman yang nikmat dan menenangkan terlalu sulit untuk ditolak. Dia senang karena tidak menolak godaan itu, senang karena tidak pindah ke salah satu bar yang lebih bergaya.

Jika dipikir-pikir, seharusnya dia menyadari bahwa, karena letaknya yang dekat dengan kantor polisi yang ada di sini. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa alam bawah sadarnya yang membawanya kemari, berharap bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Harinya begitu sibuk sehingga sejujurnya, bayangan tentang Chanyeol tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya lagi... tetapi, jika alam bawah sadarnya memang bekerja, maka yang bisa dia katakan adalah, _kerja yang bagus_. Dia senang telah memutuskan mampir di sini, dan senang karena bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghabiskan _margarita_ -nya, tetapi belum siap untuk pergi. Saat pramusaji koktail datang untuk mengambil gelas kosongnya, Baekhyun memesan secangkir kopi tanpa kafein. Chanyeol masih menikmati birnya, dan Baekhyun senang karena pria itu tidak menenggaknya hingga tandas dan memesan segelas bir lagi. Seperti dirinya, Chanyeol begitu penuh kendali.

Biasanya, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersama seorang lelaki secepat ini, tetapi perasaan ringan ini dua arah. Dari kisah-kisah perang, pembicaraan berlanjut dengan cerita Baekhyun tentang bisnisnya, ibunya yang juga rekan bisnisnya, dan jadwal luar biasa padat yang harus dia penuhi selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Chanyeol memutar gelasnya yang hampir kosong di antara kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Jadi, haruskah aku menunggu hingga minggu depan untuk menelepon?"

Sepasang mata hijau kecokelatan itu begitu tajam sehingga jantung Baekhyun kembali berdebar kencang tak beraturan, dan mulutnya menjadi kering. Pikiran pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah mungkin ini saatnya kegersangan dalam kehidupan seksualnya berakhir. Pikiran berikutnya adalah dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sangat tepat untuk mengakhiri kegersangan itu. Pikiran ketiga adalah, _**berengsek, dia tidak memiliki waktu**_. Namun, saat dia membuka mulut, yang keluar adalah "Tidak perlu." Kemudian, akal sehatnya bekerja kembali, dan dia mendesah. "Tapi, ya, minggu depan mungkin lebih baik. Enam pesta pernikahan dalam lima hari tidak memberiku sedikitpun waktu luang, meskipun Mom dan aku berbagi tugas."

"Kau harus makan," Chanyeol berkata, suaranya rendah, ringan, dan sedikit parau. Itu adalah suara yang mampu membujuk Baekhyun untuk melakukan, yah, apa pun. _Oh sial_ , entah Chanyeol memesona atau berbahaya, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Ya, kupikir aku perlu makan." Mungkin hal yang paling cerdas yang harus dia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan hormon testosteron yang Chanyeol pancarkan bagaikan sedang berada di medan perang, agar dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Selain itu, suka atau tidak, malam semakin larut dan dia harus pulang untuk tidur. Baekhyun ragu-ragu, kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kartu namanya yang berwarna biru tua. "Kartuku," sebetulnya dia tak perlu menerangkan lagi. Dia meletakkan kartu nama resmi bewarna biru langit—dengan tulisan Premier, bersama nama dan nomor-nomor teleponnya, dalam cetakan putih—diatas meja dan menggeser kartu itu ke arah Chanyeol. "Nomor kantor dan ponselku ada di sini."

Chanyeol memandang kartu itu, mengangkatnya untuk menangkap cahaya agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Bukan _Wilde Weddings_ —Perencana Pernikahan Wilde?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Itu bukan citra yang ingin kami kesankan."

Chanyeol mengamati kartu itu. "Berkelas." Tatapannya kembali ke arah Baekhyun. "Seperti dirimu."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa merespons, Chanyeol merogoh saku dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya sendiri. Warnanya hitam-putih, dengan jenis tulisan kaku, sangat sederhana. Kartu nama itu cukup mampu menggambarkan dirinya, seperti kartu nama biru yang menggambarkan diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol menulis dibagian belakang kartu. "Nomor ponselku. Telepon aku kapan saja."

Baekhyun menyelusupkan kartu nama itu ke dalam saku jasnya, berdiri, dan mengucapkan selamat malam. "Aku pasti akan menelepon," Chanyeol berkata, dan Baekhyun tidak meragukannya. Saat Baekhyun berjalan keluar, dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengamatinya, tepat seperti yang dia alami pagi tadi. Kali ini, dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum... dan benar saja, tatapan Chanyeol terpaku kepadanya. Cara Chanyeol menatapnya cukup untuk membuat tulang-tulangnya lemas.

 _Ya Tuhan._

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : END**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Veil Of Night  
(Cadar Kelabu)**

 **Copyright** © **2018 becklypark  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

 **Thanks to**

 **[vaniash17,sxx08,sleepywhite,hunhantime,dtafrscll614,chanxlxbaek,chanox,bluepandass,ayanobaek,anisannn,Shantiia,Nurfadillah,Baekxing27,Baekitty,Ariska,salsabillaaziida861,raspaberrypink,nitaari,niningchuu,nadibee,mamamiyeol,kicuby,fitrihoran,fansanakayam,bebeloey,baekthelight,Vflicka6104,LOEYBEE614,Dennis Kim,C just for B,Beebyn,Aracy27,zoloey,mawar biru,guest,fufuXOXO]**

 **.**

 **RnR?**


	4. 3

**Veil of Night  
by becklypark  
Remake from Linda Howard's Best Selling Novel.**

 **Cast** **  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate: M (Mature)**

 **Genre: Romance, Misteri, Suspense.**

 **Warn! Longchap!**

 **Disclaimer  
** **Banyak perubahan cerita namun tidak mengubah sedikit alur. Hanya beberapa karakter tokoh, asal-usul dan sebagainya untuk kepentingan keserasian tokoh cerita serta alur.**

•

* * *

 **3**

* * *

•

 **PADA** hari kerja, jalanan benar-benar kosong pada waktu selarut ini, sehingga perhatian Baekhyun tidak terlalu terkuras ketika mengemudi ke rumahnya. Mungkin jika ada kemacetan untuk dihindari, atau beberapa pejalan kaki yang ceroboh, dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal membosankan. Namun, tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk melangkah ke depan mobilnya. Bukannya dia ingin benar-benar menabrak seseorang, tetapi manuver-manuver kilat setidaknya akan bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang polisi.

Tak peduli apa pun yang dia lakukan untuk mengusir bayangan lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol terus berada di bagian depan dan di pusat pikirannya. Apa pun yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah tentang Chanyeol: suaranya, matanya, dan—Baekhyun harus jujur terhadap diri sendiri—tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyukai tinggi tubuh Chanyeol, pundak yang bidang, dan _yah_ , segalanya. Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang akan mencolok di tengah kerumunan di mana pun dia berada. Dia akan menarik perhatian Baekhyun di gedung pengadilan mana pun, di bar mana pun... di tempat apa pun. Masalahnya, hal terakhir yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk membuat hidupnya rumit saat ini adalah segala jenis hubungan, entah itu seksual, romantis, akrab, tidak akrab, apa pun—bahkan jika sosok lelaki itu menyibukkan pikirannya saat mengemudi pulang. Dia tidak butuh memikirkan kaum lelaki, baik Chanyeol secara khusus, maupun kaum lelaki dominan secara umum. Dia harus memikirkan kembali rencana kerja besok, karena dia dan Alice akan memasuki bagian yang gila dalam jadwal minggu ini. Belum lagi pertemuan dengan Joy Parker serta para vendor malang yang teraniaya yang telah Joy pilih. Setelah pernikahan Joy usai, Baekhyun menduga bahwa dia akan berutang permohonan maaf yang tulus dan sebesar-besarnya terhadap mereka.

Meskipun memiliki jadwal yang luar biasa padat, Baekhyun tidak menolak ide tentang memiliki seseorang pria dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya, dia menginginkan itu. Dia tidak ingin menjalani hidup sendirian. Menikah dan mengadopsi anak-anak adalah beberapa rencana jangka panjangnya. Suatu hari, dia akan menemukan pria yang dia cintai, dan yang mencintainya. Dan mereka akan menyatukan cinta tersebut, memiliki seorang atau dua anak, dan menjadi tua bersama. Pernikahan pertama gagal, tetapi itu tidak berarti bahwa dia trauma terhadap pernikahan. Dia hanya lebih waspada. Oke, mungkin terlalu waspada. Tetapi, suatu hari...

Namun, saat ini bukan "suatu hari", saat ini adalah sekarang, dan dia sibuk setengah mati. Seorang lelaki dominan seperti Park Chanyeol mampu membuatnya lupa waktu. Instingnya mengetahui hal itu, meskipun dia hanya menghabiskan waktu satu jam lewat sedikit, kira-kira, bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin tidak menuntut perhatian total seseorang, tetapi Baekhyun merasa bahwa pancaran kepribadiannya yang sangat kuat akan membuat Chanyeol sulit diabaikan, seperti gajah di dalam ruang keluarga. Hanya karena Chanyeol bersikap sopan malam ini, tidak berarti Baekhyun tidak akan melihat kekuatan di balik penampilan luar yang begitu santun. Ada suatu aturan tak tertulis, orang-orang pemalu dan lembut tidak akan menjadi polisi. Dan, ada aturan tak tertulis lainnya, para polisi nyaris selalu mendapat panggilan tugas, bahkan saat mereka sedang libur. Mereka bekerja lama dan tidak teratur, dan, seperti menikahi dokter, seseorang yang berhubungan dengan polisi harus menerima bahwa pekerjaan pasangannya bukan suatu kegiatan teratur dari pukul sembilan hingga pukul lima, baik menurut jadwal atau skala prioritasnya. Berada di sisi Chanyeol tidak akan mengubah apa pun selain mengacaukan kehidupannya yang teratur.

Namun, saat ini Chanyeol telah mengacaukan pikirannya.

 _Sialan!_

Baekhyun merasa sangat sebal karena pikiran-pikirannya terus kembali ke Chanyeol, merogoh-rogoh tasnya, menyambar ponselnya, dan menekan tombol penghubung cepat ke ponsel ibunya.

Ibunya menjawab dengan nada suara "Alice Wilde" yang biasa dan penuh percaya diri menyebutkan nama asing pemberian mantan suaminya. Suaranya yang agak berbisik diwarnai aksen Korea yang lebih kental dan jelas daripada aksen Baekhyun. Aksen yang Alice miliki bisa mengubah suatu frasa dengan dua suku kata terdengar memiliki empat suku kata, pelan dan menghanyutkan, dengan pesona santai yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Alice memesona, tak dapat dipungkiri, tetapi dia pun tangguh dan berani. Dialah yang menjadi pegangan bagi Baekhyun pada hari-hari sulit ketika pernikahan- _terpaksanya_ kacau dan ketika Ayahnya murka akibat mengetahui _ketidaknormalan_ dirinya, meskipun mungkin itu hanyalah suatu tindakan membalas jasa. Karena, Baekhyun-lah yang telah menghibur ibunya, tak terkira seringnya, saat perpisahan Alice dengan ayah Baekhyun, Mr. Wilde.

"Bagaimana geladi resiknya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Kadang-kadang, dia dan ibunya berbagi tugas dalam sebuah acara, jika pekerjaan tidak padat. Namun, jika pekerjaan sangat banyak, mereka biasanya menangani acara sendiri-sendiri. Minggu ini, situasi sudah melewati kata "sibuk".

"Selancar yang bisa diharapkan," Alice menjawab dengan lambat, nada suaranya tenang dan geli. "Pengantin prianya terlambat, pengantin wanitanya jadi histeris karena berpikir si calon suami meninggalkannya di altar, bahkan meskipun sebenarnya mereka belum menginjak altar. Lalu, salah seorang pengiring pengantin muncul dengan sebelah mata memar. Karena terbentur pintu, katanya, tetapi tidak ada yang memercayainya. Kupikir dia mabuk saat menghadiri salah satu pesta siraman, menjatuhkan mangkuk _punch_ , dan sebuah ciduk memukulnya tepat di mata."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk membayangkan skenario itu, dan tak dapat menahan senyuman mewarnai suaranya. "Karena Mom tidak menelepon lebih awal untuk menceritakan kabar buruk, kurasa si pengantin pria akhirnya datang juga dan pernikahan terus berjalan."

"Ya, dan Peach menelepon salah seorang temannya. Yang jago merias wajah. Dia membuat janji untuk gadis ini. Besok malam, tidak ada yang akan menyadari bahwa salah seorang pengiring pengantin memiliki mata yang membengkak."

Peach adalah teman sekaligus asisten Alice, dan bersama-sama, mereka bisa mewujudkan suatu keajaiban. Itu adalah sebagian besar alasan Premier bukan semata-mata mampu bertahan, tetapi juga terus bertambah sukses. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenal hampir semua orang penting di area Buckhead—dan di Buckhead, semua orang adalah penting. Yang membuat Premier berbeda adalah kemampuan mereka untuk menangani situasi sesulit apa pun, dan Baekhyun benar-benar mewarisi kemampuan ibunya. Pernikahan-pernikahan pada tengah minggu tidak lazim, tetapi juga tidak aneh. Pasangan berbahagia itu mungkin mampu menyewa lokasi resepsi yang mereka inginkan dengan harga yang lebih murah, dan mereka tidak perlu menunggu berbulan-bulan agar upacara bisa berlangsung di gereja. Pesta-pesta seperti itu biasanya bukan suatu acara besar dan meriah, tetapi Premier menangani pesta pernikahan dalam rentang biaya yang luas, dan sebanyak apa pun tugas yang Baekhyun dan Alice tangani tergantung pada berapa uang yang ingin dihabiskan oleh si pengantin wanita.

Alice mendesah, dan mengucapkan pertanyaan yang tak dapat dihindari itu, "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan si mempelai dari neraka itu?"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, jika itu yang Mom tanyakan," Baekhyun menjawab datar. Meskipun dia penanggung jawab pesta pernikahan Joy Parker, tidak ada detail yang tidak dia bagi dengan ibunya. Alice dan Peach mengetahui seluruh masalah dengan Joy.

"Nancy berbicara dengan Peach tadi sore, dan menceritakan perkembangan terakhir. Sungguh pertanda buruk jika tidak ada orang yang memiliki penilaian baik tentang si pengantin wanita. Membuat kita bertanya-tanya apakah si pengantin pria sudah gila. Bahkan jika perempuan itu bisa menyedot kromium dari bumper mobil, pasti pelayanannya tidak sepadan dengan hidup bersamanya." Sementara Baekhyun masih mendenguskan tawa mendengar keganjilan hinaan kurang ajar yang diucapkan dengan aksen Busan Alice yang santai, ibunya sudah menambahkan, "Ini pesta pernikahan besar, uang yang kita terima banyak, tapi aku bersumpah, jika tahu sebesar apa masalah tentang pesta pernikahan ini, kita pasti akan membatalkannya bagaikan melemparkan seekor ikan busuk."

Mereka semua menghitung hari hingga pesta pernikahan Joy berlangsung dan berlalu. Selama bertahun-tahun berbisnis, mereka pernah menghadapi beberapa masalah: para pengantin wanita yang pemarah, yang penuntut, yang selalu menangis karena hal-hal kecil, yang mungkin mendengar suara-suara yang mendorong mereka untuk membunuh. Lalu, ada ibu-ibu para pengantin wanita yang mungkin lebih buruk, serta para pengiring pengantin yang berbahaya, para pengantin pria, orang tua pengantin pria, dan gadis penabur bunga maupun bocah pembawa cincin yang menangis keras... daftarnya masih terus berlanjut. Namun, mereka belum pernah segelisah ini ingin menyingkirkan seorang alien. Joy Parker akan menjadi legenda. Dia akan menjadi _bridezilla_ yang menjadi patokan bagi seluruh calon _bridezilla_ lainnya, dalam hal kekejaman yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah. Kebanyakan pengantin wanita adalah perempuan yang benar-benar bahagia dan mengagumkan. Beberapa bahkan menyenangkan untuk diajak bekerja sama. Sayang sekali segelintir apel busuk harus menodai reputasi baik sekian banyak pengantin wanita lainnya.

"Kau menghubungiku dari ponsel. Kau sedang menyetir?" Alice bertanya.

"Dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Kupikir kau sudah sampai rumah sekarang. Kau kerja lembur?"

"Aku mampir di bar untuk menikmati minuman yang sangat layak kudapatkan."

"Seharusnya aku melakukannya juga setelah geladi resik, tapi aku tak sabar ingin pulang dan melepaskan sepatuku. Kakiku lecet hari ini. Jika kau melihatku memakai sepatu biru laut lagi, tampar aku."

Alice tadi diundang ke acara makan malam geladi resik, tetapi seperti biasa dia menolak. Setelah hari yang panjang, dengan kaki lecet atau tidak, menyantap makanan beku di depan televisi selalu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus "siaga" selama dua jam lagi. Selain itu, tanpa tugas-tugas resmi yang menyibukkan, menghadiri acara makan malam geladi resik membuat mereka harus melakukan percakapan santai dengan orang-orang yang tak mereka kenal dan kemungkinan besar tak akan mereka temui lagi setelah upacara selesai. Jadi, mereka sama-sama tidak pernah hadir, kecuali pengantin wanita secara spesifik meminta mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang untuk bercerita tentang Chanyeol kepada ibunya—Alice tidak keberatan soal anaknya yang menyukai sesama jenis, baginya cinta bukan tentang gender tetapi rasa saling mengisi dan berbagi—tetapi, yang benar saja, apakah itu layak diceritakan? _Aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki baik yang kemungkinan besar merupakan serigala daripada domba_. Baekhyun bergidik sedikit. Yang lebih akurat adalah, _aku bertemu seorang lelaki yang mampu membuat jemari kakiku tertekuk_ , dan percakapan itu tidak pantas dia lakukan dengan ibunya. Mereka berbagi seluruh detail pekerjaan, tetapi jelas bukan detail tentang percintaan mereka. Baekhyun tidak ingin memikirkan percintaan ibunya , meskipun dia tahu Alice beberapa kali berkencan—jauh lebih sering daripada dirinya, sebenarnya—dan dia membayangkan Alice merasakan hal yang sama tentang dirinya.

Mereka membuat rencana untuk bertemu di kantor pada pagi hari sebelum mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan tugas-tugas hari itu, mengucapkan selamat berpisah, dan Baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan saat memasuki garasi satu mobil yang dimiliki masing-masing kondominium. Baginya, memiliki garasi sepadan dengan biaya sewa kondominium itu. Meskipun tidak bergelimang harta, dia dan Alice sama-sama bisa menikmati hidup yang nyaman dari keuntungan Premier. Dia tinggal di tempat yang menyenangkan: lega tetapi tidak terlalu besar, cocok untuk golongan menengah ke atas, jika bisa disebut begitu. Secara keseluruhan, Baekhyun sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan dan rumahnya, serta bisnis yang mereka bangun.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat memuaskan tentang pekerjaannya. Dia memastikan agar pesta-pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan sangat spektakuler, indah, dan bebas masalah. Dia merencanakan dan mengeksekusi upacara-upacara serta resepsi-resepsi pernikahan yang layak menjadi kenangan manis jika segalanya berjalan lancar, dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memastikan hal tersebut. Hubungan antarmanusia adalah pekerjaannya, dalam suatu cara, tetapi dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk hubungannya sendiri.

Baekhyun cukup yakin bahwa ada suatu pernyataan yang menggambarkan hidupnya, tetapi dia tidak tahu pasti apa pernyataan itu.

• **VoN** •

Chanyeol masih duduk berselonjor di depan meja setelah Baekhyun pergi, menatap gelas bir yang sudah kosong dan menimbang-nimbang untuk memesan segelas lagi. Tidak, dia harus mengemudi pulang. Segelas sudah cukup. Dan jika tidak akan memesan segelas bir lagi, dia harus bersikap baik kepada pramusaji dan beranjak dari kursi, agar meja itu tersedia bagi para pelanggan yang benar-benar berniat memesan sesuatu.

Seseorang menggeser kursi kosong di seberangnya, dan dia mendongak, melihat Daniel mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya, ekspresinya benar-benar bengal. "Oke, Pak Tua, apa yang kaukatakan kepada lelaki manis seperti itu sehingga dia mau berbicara dengan seseorang seperti dirimu, padahal dia menolakku?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Pak Tua, yang benar saja. Dia hanya tujuh atau delapan tahun lebih tua daripada Daniel. Dari keheningan di sekeliling mereka, dia tahu bahwa beberapa telinga penasaran sedang menyimak, berharap bisa mendengar sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menggoda Daniel di ruang ganti pakaian besok. Bukan berarti petugas patroli itu tidak terlalu disukai—orang-orang menyukainya—tetapi, sebuah kesempatan harus dimanfaatkan, tak peduli siapa pun targetnya.

"Dengar baik-baik _Grasshopper_ ," Chanyeol berkata, mengacungkan telunjuk bagaikan sedang menarik perhatian murid bebal.

"Aku mendengarkan, Master," Daniel menyahut dengan suara falsetto.

"Seseorang harus bersikap halus terhadap kaum submisif," Chanyeol melanjutkan, meninggikan suaranya sedikit agar para pendengar bisa menangkap setiap katanya.

"Halus." Daniel mengulangi sambil mendengus geli. Chanyeol tidak dikenal dengan kehalusannya. Dia lebih terkenal sebagai lelaki kurang ajar yang harus mempelajari aturan.

"Apa pun yang bersifat seksual pasti membuat kaum submisif sebal, bukannya tertarik."

"Gulung celanamu, omong kosongnya semakin buas," terdengar bisikan keras dari pendengar mereka.

"Kau bicara terlalu cepat. Biarkan aku mencatatnya," kata Daniel Gillespie, mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pena, lalu membuka selembar halaman kosong. Dia menulis sepatah kata. "Oke: halus. Aku mengerti. Apa lagi?"

"Ada satu hal pada diriku yang memberi keuntungan besar," ujar Chanyeol, dan rekan-rekan mereka meledak.

"Ayolah Wilder, _itu_ mu tidak terlalu besar, kami semua pernah melihatmu saat mandi, ingat?"

"Yeah," tambah seorang detektif berkulit hitam sambil menyeringai. "Bahkan warnanya pun tidak tepat, Bung."

Chanyeol menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang. "Konfusius berkata, harimau yang sedang tidur tampak kecil, harimau yang menyerang tampak sebesar badak." Saat semua orang masih tertawa geli, dia menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri. Ketika kegaduhan di bar mereda, dia menatap Daniel dan berkata, "Tapi, aku tidak membicarakan ukuran kejantananku. Ada satu hal lain."

"Yeah? Apa itu?"

"Kami pernah bertemu," Chanyeol menjawab, menyeringai, lalu keluar dari bar dengan tawa dan erangan yang mengikutinya.

Dia berdiri di trotoar, di tengah udara lembap malam musim panas, terdiam sebentar untuk memandangi lampu-lampu kota di sekeliling lingkungannya, lalu lintas di hadapannya. Hari ini begitu panjang, dan dia menghabiskan waktu di bar lebih lama daripada yang dia rencanakan, berkat Byun Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia segera tidur, tetapi dia merasa begitu gelisah, penuh ketegangan.

Dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, belum. Biasanya, dia menginginkan kedamaian dan ketenangan, saat bisa berselonjor di kursi malasnya, menyalakan televisi, lalu menonton pertandingan bisbol atau acara memancing, mungkin film thriller, atau membaca surat kabar yang tidak sempat dia lirik tadi pagi. Namun, tidak malam ini; malam ini, dia menginginkan hal lain.

Astaga, dia tahu yang dia inginkan. Lelaki itu. Si Tuan Berkelas. Bryce Wilde alias Byun Baekhyun. Tak peduli Baekhyun adalah suatu kerumitan yang mahal atau bukan, dia menginginkan lelaki cantik itu dalam keadaan polos. Baekhyun begitu menyenangkan di matanya, mudah diajak berbicara, dan jika penilaiannya tidak salah, lelaki itu pun tertarik kepadanya, seperti dia tertarik kepada lelaki cantik itu. Baekhyun pun menyatakan secara jelas bahwa dia mendahulukan pekerjaan, dan tidak akan sempat menyediakan waktu baginya sebelum kepadatan jadwalnya berkurang.

Chanyeol berjalan ke mobil, tanpa sadar memutar kunci mobil di tangannya. Seperti semua polisi, dia memperhatikan segala hal di sekelilingnya, semua suara, mobil-mobil yang melintas, siapa pun yang dia lihat di jalan, tetapi rasanya dia melakukannya secara otomatis. Sebagian besar otaknya terus melihat sepasang kaki Baekhyun, dan berpikir untuk melepaskan celana pantalon hitam yang membungkus mereka.

 _Persetan akan hal itu._

Dia mengambil ponsel dan kartu nama Baekhyun, lalu menekan nomor telepon lelaki itu. Setelah dua kali deringan, Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara renyah, _**"Halo."**_

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu hingga minggu depan," Chanyeol berkata terang-terangan, bahkan tidak memperkenalkan diri. "Undang aku ke rumahmu."

Ada jeda kesunyian sesaat yang membuatnya bisa mendengar degup jantungnya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin menegang seiring detik demi detik berlalu, menunggu jawaban ya—dan dia tahu, Baekhyun pasti ingin mengucapkannya. Keheningan itu berlangsung begitu lama sehingga dia mulai berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan berkata tidak.

"Ya," Baekhyun akhirnya berkata, suaranya rendah. "Ya. Datanglah sekarang."

• **VoN** •

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Baekhyun menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ya Tuhan. Dia tidak bertanya apakah Chanyeol sudah gila, dia tidak memberikan jawaban sopan "tidak", namun dia malah meminta Chanyeol datang. Sepertinya mulutnya bertindak tanpa dikendalikan oleh otaknya... dan otaknya entah berada di mana, sama kacau dengan tubuhnya.

Sesaat, dia benar-benar berniat menelepon Chanyeol kembali dan memberitahu bahwa dia berubah pikiran, atau berkata bahwa dia menderita delusi dan akal sehatnya baru saja kembali. Apa pun itu, yang penting dia bisa mengirim Chanyeol ke tempat lain, kemana pun selain kemari. Seluruh sel otaknya berfungsi—dan harus diakui, sepertinya tidak banyak sel tersebut yang dia miliki saat ini—berkata kepadanya bahwa dia gila karena terlibat suatu hubungan dengan Chanyeol, atau lelaki yang baru saja dia kenal, rasanya tidak logis. Polisi atau bukan, sopan atau tidak, Chanyeol orang asing.

Namun, insting-instingnya membisikkan— _sialan_ , membisikkan—suara yang berbeda. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol berdekatan dengannya, menyentuhnya. Dia belum siap mengakhiri malam. Dia belum siap melepaskan Chanyeol. Dia jarang mengabaikan akal sehatnya karena dikalahkan oleh insting naluriah, tetapi malam ini, dia lebih memercayai nalurinya.

Otaknya berbisik, _bukan nalurimu yang kaudengarkan_. Baekhyun tak peduli. Malam ini, dia sama sekali tak akan peduli. Selama bertahun-tahun, hal paling impulsif yang pernah dia lakukan adalah ketika dia dan Alice memutuskan untuk membuka bisnis mereka sendiri, bahkan meskipun mengetahui presentase mengerikan tentang bisnis-bisnis baru yang gagal selama lima tahun pertama.

Usia Premier hampir tujuh tahun, dan semakin lama semakin kuat. Namun, dia dan ibunya telah bekerja sangat keras selama tujuh tahun ini, dan malam ini dia tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya, dia tidak ingin menjalani sesuatu dengan lambat, dia ingin... _persetan_ , dia menginginkan Chanyeol.

Ada perasaan disorientasi samar saat dia meletakkan telepon selulernya di meja sudut dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tidak terburu-buru, tetapi juga tidak berlama-lama. Setelah pulang, dia melepaskan setelan resminya dan mencuci muka, kemudian mandi di pancuran dan mengenakan setelan piyama putihnya yang nyaman. Mengaplikasikan beberapa krim wajah yang sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun sebelum tidur—mungkin kebiasaan itulah yang membuat wajah Baekhyun begitu terawat dan menawan, setiap pijatan jemari terasa melemaskan seluruh ketegangan dari kulit wajahnya. Rencananya yang sangat cerdas malam ini adalah bersantai di depan televisi selama sekitar satu jam, menonton sesuatu yang ringan seperti House Hunters atau mungkin Food Network, kemudian memadamkan lampu. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk.

Sekarang ini... Chanyeol akan datang. Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi sejenak, menimbang-nimbang untuk berganti pakaian, mungkin menyemprotkan sedikit parfum. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan. Tidak, ini adalah dirinya sendiri, dengan wajah segar dan polos, rambut hitam berponinya tanpa olesan gel rambut. Dia melirik kedua kakinya yang telanjang, lega karena baru saja menjalani pedikur. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang polos sedikit mengkilat karena habis dikikir.

Dan berganti pakaian... _memangnya dia ingin membuat seseorang terkesan?_

Namun, dia menggosok gigi, sebelum kembali ke ruang depan untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Haruskah dia menyiapkan secangkir kopi tanpa kafein? Tidak. Itu sama konyolnya dengan terburu-buru mengenakan pakaian dan menata dirinya lagi. Park Chanyeol tidak datang kemari untuk minum kopi dan berbicara lagi. Chanyeol datang untuk bercinta, karena lelaki itu menginginkannya, dan dia menginginkan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah dewasa, sama-sama tahu apakah kelanjutan semua ini, dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bermain-main.

Jemari kaki Baekhyun menekuk saat memikirkannya.

Ketika bel pintu berbunyi, dia tidak melompat, hanya sedikit terkejut. Jantungnya yang melompat, sesuatu yang berada di bagian dalam dan bawah tubuhnya pun melonjak. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berjalan ke pintu, dan—untuk berjaga-jaga—mengintip ke lubang intai untuk memastikan itu Chanyeol sebelum membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Mereka berdiri di sana, saling menatap, nyaris bagaikan dua penembak jitu yang berduel di jalanan, masing-masing menunggu musuhnya bergerak. Chanyeol telah berubah sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena sekarang Baekhyun bertelanjang kaki, Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi. Yah, tepatnya Baekhyun yang lebih pendek, tetapi itu sama saja. Chanyeol menjulang di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, terang-terangan, tanpa sedikit pun menutupi, menghaluskan, atau berpura-pura, seperti saat melihat jari manisnya. Tatapan Chanyeol menyapu ke atas dan ke bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi, berlama-lama, terus menatap tempat-tempat yang paling menarik baginya. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mundur dari pintu, memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol, mengundang lelaki itu masuk. Chanyeol maju dua langkah, memasuki ruangan dan semakin mendekatinya, kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Kedua matanya agak berkantung, tatapannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun—dari wajahnya, pada saat itu, yang membuat Baekhyun lega. Putingnya yang menegak tampak jelas menonjol di balik piyama putihnya. Namun, Chanyeol sudah melihat semua yang bisa dilihat saat dia masih berpakaian lengkap. "Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," Chanyeol berkata.

 _Sama._ "Bagus... kurasa." Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa, kecuali bahwa dia merasa kulitnya bagaikan bisa melepuh setiap saat karena hawa panas yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Segalanya berjalan terlalu lambat sekaligus terlalu cepat, peristiwa-peristiwa berlompatan dan berbenturan seiring waktu yang bergulir dengan lambat.

Chanyeol menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah lagi. Memandang jemarinya agak lama. "Astaga, aku bisa memakanmu."

Rasanya seolah kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut Baekhyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak merasa gugup atau gelisah sehingga merasa setegang itu, bertahun-tahun dia hanya membiarkan segalanya terjadi dan dilalui. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menunggu?"

"Tidak ada, syukurlah," Chanyeol menjawab dengan serak, meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyapukan telapak tangan ke dua lengan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, kemudian menggenggam sikunya dan menariknya maju hingga berhenti saat membentur tubuh berotot itu. Kain tipis piyama tidak dapat menahan benturan itu atau melindungi Baekhyun dari hawa panas tubuh Chanyeol. Begitu alamiah, bagaikan mereka sudah lama sekali bersama, kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak dari siku Baekhyun ke punggungnya, turun ke bokongnya, mencengkram dan mendorong pinggulnya maju sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar menempel ke tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bergetar, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian menengadah dan berjinjit, bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang menunduk. Ciuman pertama berlangsung bagaikan kilat, begitu terang, panas, dan meledak-ledak. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama tahu ke mana kelanjutannya, tahu bahwa tidak ada yang menahan mereka. Ciuman itu begitu dalam dan lapar, dengan lidah-lidah berkait. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar menyapu rambut Baekhyun, jemari Baekhyun mencengkram tengkuk Chanyeol yang kokoh. Chanyeol menekuk lututnya, melingkarkan sebelah lengan ke bokong Baekhyun dan sebelah lagi ke punggung, lalu membopong Baekhyun sehingga kedua kakinya terangkat dari lantai dan kepalanya lebih mendekati kepala Chanyeol. Secara otomatis, kedua kaki Baekhyun saling menjauh, melingkar di tubuh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara geraman parau di tenggorokannya, saat tubuhnya menekan keras tubuh Baekhyun yang keras juga.

"Di mana tempat tidurmu?" dia bertanya, kata-kata itu begitu lambat dan serak sehingga nyaris terdengar sebagai geraman. Tangan Chanyeol meluncur menuruni tulang punggung Baekhyun, menyelinap ke dalam karet piyama katunnya yang longgar, mengelus bokongnya.

"Di belakang sana," Baekhyun menjawab, membebaskan sebelah tangan untuk menunjuk di mana 'belakang sana' berada. Chanyeol berbalik dan mulai melangkah ke arah itu, bahkan saat jemari kasarnya semakin turun, mencari-cari, dan Baekhyun mendesahkan kata terakhir. _Oh Tuhan_. _**Apa yang dia—Oh Tuhan!**_ Kedua kakinya mengencang melingkari tubuh Chanyeol dan didorong insting, dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, meskipun dia tak tahu—entah dia berusaha melepaskan diri atau memberikan akses yang lebih mudah kepada Chanyeol—kepada jemarinya. Dadanya menggesek kemeja Chanyeol, membuat kedua putingnya semakin tegak dan menengang sempurna. Yang Chanyeol lakukan telah melepaskan ledakan di sepanjang jalur sarafnya, membuatnya menggeliat, melengkungkan tubuh, dan merintih, bahkan saat mereka belum tiba di tempat tidur.

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun melewati pintu menuju kamar tidur dan bertumpu dengan sebelah lutut di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menurunkan si lelaki cantik itu dan masih menguncinya di atas kasur, bobot tubuhnya menekan Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun tadi membiarkan sebuah lampu tidur menyala, persiapan untuk tidur; cahaya remang membanjiri mereka saat Baekhyun menarik kemeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan piyama dari badannya, kemudian melanjutkan ke celananya. Sementara Chanyeol menurunkan celana dari kaki Baekhyun, bibirnya membelai tubuh Baekhyun dengan lapar, hingga Baekhyun nyaris tak tahan lagi. Baekhyun menggumam dengan kacau tanpa kata-kata dan punggungnya melenting, kedua tangannya meninggalkan pakaian Chanyeol dan menekan kedua sisi kepala lelaki itu. Aroma panas kulit Chanyeol menyerbu penciumannya, sentuhan Chanyeol menyentuhnya, menyeret Baekhyun tenggelam ke dalam gelombang tinggi hasratnya yang menggila.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan pakaiannya sendiri, dan akhirnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang. Baekhyun merasa bagaikan telah menunggu selamanya, bagaikan telah mendambakan kulit Chanyeol menempel di kulitnya hingga nyaris gila. Baekhyun terengah, memeluk Chanyeol, pinggulnya terangkat, mencari-cari desakan dan gesekan dalam yang akan menyatukan diri mereka.

"Sial!"

Dengan sepatah kata mengagetkan itu, Chanyeol menjauhinya, _sialan_ , dan tepat saat Baekhyun akan mencengkram bokong lelaki itu dan menariknya kembali, dia menyadari Chanyeol meraih celana panjangnya, merogoh-rogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan beberapa kondom. Chanyeol melemparkan dua bungkus ke nakas dan merobek sebungkus yang ada di tangannya.

Syukurlah, Baekhyun berpikir dengan lemas, merasa ngeri karena alat pengaman paling standar itu sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya. Setidaknya, salah seorang di antara mereka masih memiliki beberapa sel otak yang masih bekerja—dia berharap dialah yang memilikinya, tetapi tetap saja dia bersyukur. Meskipun dia tidak akan hamil meski harus bercinta sebanyak-banyak tanpa sebuah kondom. Mungkin baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya berhati-hati dalam hal kebersihan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga berada di bawahnya, merenggangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, dan mulai beraksi. Akhirnya, akhirnya. Baekhyun begitu keras, siap dan nyaris lepas kendali sehingga berpikir bisa saja mencapai klimaks tanpa melakukan hubungan yang sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol tidak terburu-buru. Chanyeol melakukan satu dorongan singkat dan cepat. Baekhyun terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa mungkin dia tidak sesiap yang diharapkan.

Sudah agak lama dia tidak mengalami ini, begitu lama sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa segera mengenang pengalaman terakhirnya. Mungkin itulah alasan yang membuat rasa tidak nyaman itu sangat terasa, sehingga sesaat, dia ragu-ragu dan nyaris mendorong Chanyeol mundur. Namun, hasratnya mengalahkan pertimbangan apa pun, suatu kebutuhan yang membuatnya semakin erat memeluk Chanyeol. Meskipun rintihan tegang nyaris terdengar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menahannya, dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke otot-otot pundak Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mendorong semakin dalam. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, berusaha rileks. Chanyeol membiarkan bobot tubuhnya membebani Baekhyun, dan merengkuh kepala Baekhyun dengan dua tangannya, jari-jarinya menyapu rambut Baekhyun. "Oke?" Suaranya terdengar rendah, hanya sepatah kata yang berhembus ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun bergumam, memalingkan muka dan menemukan bibir Chanyeol lagi. Bagaimana sesuatu bisa terasa sangat menakjubkan sekaligus sangat menggelisahkan pada saat yang bersamaan? Dia merasa bagaikan tubuhnya begitu tertekan sehingga dia bisa terbang, tetapi dia tidak menginginkan Chanyeol berhenti.

Chanyeol memberikannya waktu sejenak, dan lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol menciumnya, membuatnya semakin membara bahkan meskipun sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya, memuaskan Baekhyun dengan mulut dan belaian kedua tangannya, menggodanya sehingga otot-otot Baekhyun rileks, hingga napas Baekhyun menjadi napas terengah yang berirama dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak.

"Sekarang," Baekhyun berkata dengan tercekat, memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat dan menutup pikiran terhadap segala hal kecuali diri Chanyeol.

Decitan kasur yang seirama dengan kulit-kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan erangan yang saling bersahutan di dalam kamar berpendar redup itu, membuktikan seberapa bergairahnya kedua adam ini saling mengejar kenikmatan satu sama lain. Baekhyun berkali-kali mengatup dan merenggangkan lubangnya membuat Chanyeol hampir gila karenanya. "Chan-AH!" Baekhyun berteriak keras sesaat kedua titik sensitifnya dihantam telak oleh Chanyeol yang kini semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan menghisap putingnya dengan kasar. Pahanya bergetar hebat, tanpa dia sadari lelehan panas menetes dari ujung kedua matanya.

Erangan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol menambah kecepatan menumbuk prostat lelaki di bawahnya itu gila. Dia mengeram rendah nyaris hampir meledakkan teriakkannya ketika Baekhyun mengeratkan kaki-kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, membuat kejantanannya semakin masuk dan dimanjakan luar biasa oleh dinding rektum Baekhyun yang lembut. Kemudian dengan sisa-sisa kegilaan yang meletup-letup di seluruh sistem sarafnya, Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terekspos, dia menahan kedua sendi lutut Baekhyun di udara dan menghentakan kembali kenjantanannya—mengejar klimaksnya. Baekhyun terengah hebat sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali seperti memuja dan sebuah mantra yang mampu membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali.

" _ **Chanyeol!"**_

Untuk malam ini, untuk saat ini, tidak ada hal lain, hanya lelaki ini dan malam. Hanya itu yang dia butuhkan.

•

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : END**

* * *

•

 **Veil Of Night**

 **(Cadar Kelabu)**

 **Copyright © 2018 becklypark**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **•**

 **RnR?**


End file.
